Gasoline
by Endless21
Summary: En el que Austin y Ally perdieron algo que amaban. Y la única forma de reponerse al dolor, será juntos. AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Seré breve para comenzar. Esta historia es totalmente OOC, AU y tal vez más adelante se vuelva T más fuerte.**

* * *

Él todavía no lo podía creer. Toda esta maldita situación tenía que ser una pesadilla. Lo único que quería era despertar y que todo volviera a la normalidad como había sido años atrás. Pero mientras caminaba hacia el ataúd que estaba en medio de la Iglesia la realidad lo golpeó duro.

Esto no era una pesadilla, era la realidad.

De inmediato divisó a su mamá en el fondo de la habitación, tenía su rostro cansado y la mirada perdida. Tan pronto como ella notó su presencia se acercó hacia él casi corriendo y lo abrazó fuertemente. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su débil cuerpo.

"Austin estás aquí". Lloró en su pecho. En el momento que escuchó su voz quebrada quiso llorar junto a ella. Pero no podía darse ese lujo, debía ser fuerte y contenerla. "Por un momento pensé que no alcanzarías a llegar".

Él besó su frente con cariño. "Lamento no haber llegado antes", se disculpó. A penas había escuchado la noticia tomó el primer vuelo disponible desde New York hacia Miami. Lo triste era que había asistido a sus clases en la universidad como cualquier otro día y olvidó su celular en su habitación, lo que hizo que se enterara horas más tarde del fatídico accidente que le había quitado la vida a su ser querido.

"Eso no importa cariño, lo importante es que lograste llegar a tiempo". Su madre sollozó. Él deshizo su abrazo suavemente y se armó de valor para enfrentar lo inevitable. La triste mujer a su lado comprendió lo que él tenía que hacer y le dio su espacio para continuar su camino. Con lentitud se acercó al ataúd y cuando vio la persona que yacía dentro, sintió que su corazón se le saldría por la boca.

Su hermano mayor estaba ahí. Sus ojos cerrados lo hacían parecer cómo si estuviera sólo en un sueño profundo pero su piel y labios pálidos delataban su verdadera situación. Alex estaba muerto. Tan solo 25 años y su vida había acabado abruptamente.

Y todo por culpa de la maldita obsesión que tenía.

De pronto la ira comenzó a inundarlo. "¡Estúpido!", gritó con tristeza y rabia. "¡Sabía que terminarías así! ¿Por qué nunca me escuchaste?". Sus palabras resonaron fuertemente en la Iglesia.

"¡Austin por favor cálmate!". Exclamó una voz masculina a su lado. Él se volvió bruscamente a ver quién era y de pie a unos pocos metros de él estaba su pelirrojo mejor amigo de la infancia. Soltó un pesado suspiro intentando calmarse, recordó que él no podía perder la calma con su madre a pedazos en este momento. "Lo siento, en un momento vuelvo", dijo y caminó rápidamente hacia la salida. Todavía era incrédulo de que esto estaba realmente sucediendo. Todo el mundo sabía que él y Alex no habían sido muy cercanos los últimos años. Pero él amaba a su hermano, era su sangre y la rabia y la tristeza lo estaban consumiendo. El último recuerdo que tenía con él era una discusión. Discusión que tenía como tema central lo que lo había llevado a la muerte.

Austin tuvo razón cuando le gritó que pronto terminaría muerto si seguía de la forma en la que estaba viviendo.

Y por primera vez en su vida, no estaba feliz de haber tenido la razón.

Se sentó a un costado de la entrada de la Iglesia observando la calle ahogado en sus pensamientos. De pronto la presencia de alguien lo interrumpió. Miró a su derecha y sentado a su lado estaba el chico que le había exclamado hace unos minutos. No lo veía desde hace unos dos años aproximadamente, desde aquella discusión que tuvo con Alex había utilizado todas las excusas que existían para no visitar Miami. Dez lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para entender que necesitaba pensar y estar en silencio por un momento. Así fue que pasaron varios minutos hasta que él decidió romper el silencio.

"Gracias por lo de recién". Austin habló con la mirada todavía hacia el frente. Si Dez no lo hubiera interrumpido en su repentino arranque de rabia probablemente las cosas no habrían terminado muy bien.

Dez se aclaró la garganta para responder. "No hay de qué amigo" murmuró. Otro momento de silencio pasó lentamente y volvió a hablar. "Lamento tu pérdida, sé que a pesar de todo lo querías a tu manera. Al menos se fue haciendo lo que le gustaba".

Austin resopló. "Lo que le gustaba lo mató, eso no tiene nada de bueno. Además el muy egoísta no pensó en nuestra madre. Él era todo para ella y ahora estoy seguro que la pena la matará también". Dijo con amargura.

"No digas eso, todavía te tiene a ti"

"Mi madre perfectamente ha vivido sin mi todo este tiempo, al único que siempre ha necesitado ha sido a él". Austin le recordó. Era la dura verdad, para Austin su madre siempre había preferido a Alex por sobre él, no importaba las cientos de veces que Alex cometía un error, ella siempre lo perdonaba. No importaba las veces que él la decepcionó, ella siempre le daba más oportunidades. Y Austin detestaba ver como su hermano siempre se aprovechó de eso. Desde que recordaba las cosas habían sido así, su madre siempre era tan compasiva con Alex y en cambio con él había sido siempre tan exigente. Sobre sus hombros siempre estaba el peso de hacer las cosas bien, Austin no podía cometer errores, Austin debía hacer siempre lo correcto. Es por eso que decidió irse lejos el día en que su madre perdonó como si nada a Alex luego de haber sido detenido por conducir en estado de ebriedad. Estaba cansado de ver como la vida de su hermano se arruinaba frente a sus ojos y su madre era incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. Su vida era mejor desde que vivía a miles de kilómetros de distancia de los problemas, había sido aceptado en la universidad junto con una beca, por lo que se concentró en sus estudios de pre-medicina. Tenía una vida normal, dormía tranquilo y además tenía una hermosa novia. "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Yo tengo toda mi vida en New York". Preguntó mirando hacia el cielo en busca de alguna respuesta.

Pero en el fondo él lo sabía. Austin tenía que hacer lo correcto porque esa fue la forma en que fue criado. Coincidentemente su hermano había decidido morir justo cuando estaban por comenzar las vacaciones de verano por lo que no sería problema pasar las siguientes semanas junto a su madre. Él era incapaz de dejarla sola y se quedaría el tiempo que fuera necesario porque la amaba más que a nadie en este mundo.

"Tiene que ser una broma". Dez dijo estupefacto observando un taxi detenido enfrente de la Iglesia. Austin observó con extrañeza. "¿Quién es?", preguntó.

"No puedo creer que esté aquí". Su amigo comentó todavía impresionado. Antes de que volviera a preguntarle sobre la persona dentro del auto, una chica bajó de él. Piel blanca, cabello castaño ondulado que llegaba hasta su cintura, delgada, de baja estatura. Llevaba puesto unos jeans y una blusa negra manga larga. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue su rostro lleno de rasguños y su brazo izquierdo inmovilizado con un cabestrillo. Sus heridas parecían frescas. "¿Quién es ella Dez?", preguntó intrigado.

Pero su amigo no respondió solo se puso de pie y caminó rápidamente hacia la chica. "¡Por el amor de Dios que haces aquí!", Dez exclamó horrorizado. La chica lo ignoró. "Ally te estoy hablando", insistió pero ella continuó caminando con la mirada fija en la puerta de la Iglesia y le dio la espalda. Cansado de no entender que estaba sucediendo Austin caminó hacia ellos.

"Dez te hice una pregunta ¿Quién es ella?"

Tan pronto como Austin preguntó la chica detuvo su camino, se dio la vuelta y lo miró directamente. Sus ojos marrones impregnados con la sorpresa y el dolor, parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Luego de unos segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad ella habló.

"Tú debes ser Austin", afirmó.

"¿Quién eres?"

Ella soltó una triste risa. "Por supuesto que no sabes quién soy. Estabas muy ocupado en tu vida en New York como para saber sobre la vida de tu hermano", dijo con disgusto. Se dio la vuelta nuevamente y caminó con dificultad dentro de la Iglesia dejándolo atónito. Miró a Dez en busca de una respuesta.

"Ella es Ally", el pelirrojo habló seriamente. "Era la novia de Alex".

"¿Su novia?", Austin cuestionó desconcertado. Dez asintió. Esto era extraño, su hermano nunca fue el tipo de chico que le gustaba tener relaciones serias. De hecho no recordaba jamás haberle conocido una novia. Cada semana lo veía con una chica diferente y era otra cosa que detestaba de él. Las trataba como si fueran desechables. Dez notó inmediatamente los pensamientos de Austin.

"Él realmente cambió desde que la conoció. Ni te lo imaginas". Todavía le parecía insólita la situación.

"Al parecer no lo suficiente". Austin resopló con pesar.

"Ella estaba junto a él en el accidente. Él le salvó la vida", Dez le contó. Esa era la razón entonces de sus heridas frescas y el por qué su amigo estaba tan sorprendido y preocupado cuando la vio. Si estuvo dentro del auto que mató a su hermano, el impacto debió ser lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla herida de gravedad. Pero por lo que logró apreciar los pocos segundos que la vio, de seguro su brazo estaba roto, las heridas descubiertas de su cara deberían llevar un vendaje que probablemente ella misma retiró y por como caminaba no dudaba que sus piernas estaban heridas al igual que su rostro.

Ella no debería estar acá. Era obvio que debería estar en un hospital. El accidente había sido en la madrugada del día de ayer.

"¿Cómo demonios la dejaron salir del hospital en ese estado?"

"Porque no la dejaron. Se escapó", Dez respondió.

Era de esperar entonces que vio su hermano en ella.

El desapego por las reglas. Y su belleza por supuesto, a pesar de las heridas pudo notar que era una chica bonita y con carácter. De pronto su amigo rompió sus pensamientos.

"Tenemos que entrar".

Austin asintió y lo siguió caminando nuevamente dentro de la Iglesia. Vio a Ally a lo lejos, estaba de pie al lado del ataúd mirando fijamente a su hermano acariciando la madera con su brazo no roto. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para apreciar su rostro, notó con el amor y la tristeza que lo observaba. El resto de la gente presente en la Iglesia estaba al igual que él, hipnotizado en la forma que la chica miraba a Alex. No necesitaba decir nada porque sus ojos decían todo.

Su madre se acercó a ella y le acarició su hombro tiernamente. Ally salió de su trance y se volvió a mirar la mano en su hombro. Tan pronto como vio de quien se trataba, ella la abrazó. Por lo que significaba que su madre la quería, era de suponer. Mimi Moon quería todo lo que tuviera que ver con Alex.

Austin se dirigió hacia el fondo de la habitación y apoyó su espalda en la pared, cruzó sus brazos y continuó mirando la escena.

"Ally deberías estar en el hospital", su madre dijo con preocupación. La morena negó firmemente con la cabeza. "Yo no volveré allí, yo me quedaré aquí para despedirlo junto a ti".

"Mi niña tu salud es primero, tienes que volver al hospital, a mi hijo no le gustaría que te sucediera algo malo", Mimi insistió.

Ally le sonrió tristemente. "Las dos sabemos que nunca obedezco, yo me quedaré quieras o no, le haya gustado o no a Alex, mi lugar es aquí junto a él", afirmó.

Austin observó cómo su madre volvió abrazarla dándose por vencida.

…

Durante todo el funeral ella no pudo sacarse de la cabeza el rostro del chico que la recibió en la entrada de la Iglesia. Cuando lo vio, fue como ver a un Alex más joven, con el pelo más corto pero igual de rubio brillante y los ojos avellana que la habían enamorado.

Y lo más importante, vivo.

Era increíble su parecido, había visto a Austin en fotos pero obviamente eran de años atrás cuando era un adolescente. Ahora era un hombre.

Ally recordó las muchas veces que Alex mencionó a su hermano como el chico más amable y atento que podía pisar la tierra y lo perfecto que lo consideraba. Algunas veces con tristeza cuando recordaba que lo había ignorado por años. Otras veces con admiración, porque él estaba logrando ser un buen chico que en unos años más se transformaría en médico. Alex al igual que ella no era muy bueno demostrando sus sentimientos pero ella podía asegurar que él amaba a su hermano y le dolió como el infierno que lo ignorara.

Es por eso que le molestó tanto cuando lo escuchó exigiendo una respuesta en cuanto a quien era ella. Había sido la novia de su hermano por más de un año y él no tenía la menor idea de su existencia.

Oyó sollozar a Mimi y volvió a la realidad. El tiempo había pasado rápidamente y todavía no lograba dimensionar lo que ya estaba por suceder. Ya se encontraban en el cementerio.

La gente se reunió alrededor del ataúd escuchando las palabras del religioso a cargo de la despedida. Ella no creía en Dios ni en nada parecido pero debía respetar las creencias de Mimi. Ally observó cuidadosamente a los asistentes, la mayoría familiares que jamás había visto y algunos amigos de la familia. Pensó en lo hipócrita que era la gente cuando alguien que conocía moría. Cuando estaban en vida nunca se preocuparon, ni preguntaron cómo estaba. Ella dejaría bien en claro que cuando falleciera quería junto a ella solo a las personas verdaderas, aunque eso implicara solo tres personas.

Mientras estaba de pie un dolor punzante comenzó a invadir todo su cuerpo. Los efectos de los calmantes estaban comenzando a desaparecer. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a irse de aquí hasta que la ceremonia llegara a su fin. Así que decidió ocultar su mueca de dolor.

Sintió una mirada fija en ella proveniente desde el frente. Se encontró con los familiares ojos avellana que estaban observándola como si supiera exactamente lo que le estaba sucediendo. Mantuvo su mirada unos segundos casi perdiéndose en esos ojos hasta que logró reaccionar e ignorarlo nuevamente.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso? No podía permitir que eso volviera a suceder en el futuro.

Luego de que Mimi dijera sus últimas palabras a su hijo, la miró evidentemente invitándola a decir unas palabras también. ¿Qué podía decir? Ella ni siquiera creía que los asistentes merecieran escuchar alguna de sus palabras, exceptuando a Mimi y Dez. Decidió hacerlo por ellos. Ocultando el dolor físico ahora más persistente en su cuerpo habló, le habló a él.

"Estoy segura que cada uno de las personas presentes aquí alguna vez pensó que eras un engreído, un idiota que solo le importaba los autos y nada más. Sin embargo, los que realmente te llegaron a conocer saben que sí, realmente eras un engreído y un loco por los autos". Oyó la pequeña risa de Mimi y Dez ante sus palabras. Continuó con lo que sea que era el elogio que estaba haciendo. "Pero además de eso eras la persona más alegre, leal, persistente y amante de su familia que conocí en toda mi vida. Antes de que aparecieras solía creer que solo era alguien llena de defectos y problemas… Pero tú me enseñaste que cada persona es perfecta a su manera y que nadie en este estúpido mundo puede decirte como debes ser o lo que tienes que hacer. Cada uno debe ser libre de escoger su propio camino y tú escogiste el tuyo. Donde quiera que estés, gracias por todo lo que hiciste y por ser como eras".

Ally respiró profundamente y sintió el abrazo cariñoso de Mimi. Por un momento pensó que se largaría a llorar en frente de todos pero desde que despertó en el hospital y se enteró de la noticia no había logrado derramar ni una lágrima. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? el hombre que amaba estaba muerto en frente de sus ojos, jamás volvería abrazarlo o besarlo, y ella no lograba derramar una maldita lágrima por él. Jamás volvería a ver su sonrisa, jamás volvería a despertar a su lado, jamás volvería a viajar a su lado, correr a su lado.

Algo definitivamente estaba mal con ella.

Sin embargo, observó nuevamente a Austin que continuaba de pie frente a ella con la mirada seria sin emociones. Quizás algo estaba mal con él también que no lo había visto llorar, o tal vez simplemente Alex no le importaba.

Cuando el ataúd comenzó a descender a las profundidades de la tierra Mimi comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y Austin de inmediato se acercó a ella para calmarla y consolarla. De pronto algo bruscamente en él cambió, notó con la ternura y compasión que la trató. Lo que sucedió a continuación le sorprendió, Austin se derrumbó junto a su madre llorando junto a ella.

Ally pensó que quizás después todo estaba equivocada, Austin si estaba sufriendo por la muerte de Alex.

Cuando el funeral llegó a su fin, Mimi y Austin ya estaban más calmados. La gente comenzó a despedirse de ellos.

Ally decidió que era su momento de irse. ¿Dónde? No tenía ni idea pero estaba segura que el hospital no era una de sus opciones. Pero su pierna izquierda comenzó a fallarle y de pronto el dolor en todo su cuerpo era más intenso. Definitivamente los calmantes ya habían perdido todos sus efectos y de pronto cayó al suelo, desmayándose.

Austin la vio derrumbarse ante sus ojos y caer duramente al suelo. Casi por inercia corrió hacia ella para ayudarla. Estaba desmayada y podía apostar que era por el dolor que estaba sintiendo de sus heridas. La había observado inevitablemente todo el tiempo y cada cierto tiempo notó una pequeña mueca de dolor.

"¡Oh por dios Ally!", escuchó exclamar a su madre. "¿Austin que tiene? ¡Su pierna está sangrando!", gritó horrorizada. Austin vio la mancha roja en su muslo, la caída tiene que haber abierto su herida en su pierna, rápidamente la tomó con cuidado en sus brazos.

"Dez ve en busca de tu auto, tenemos que llevarla al hospital", ordenó. Su amigo asintió y corrió rápidamente haciendo lo pedido. Luego se dirigió a su madre. "Yo me encargo, termina lo que tengas que hacer acá y luego nos vemos en casa".

"¿Pero ella estará bien?"

"Sí, tiene que haberse desmayado por el dolor de sus heridas". Le respondió caminando hacia la calle más cercana para esperar a Dez. Su madre lo detuvo agarrando su hombro.

"Ella volverá a escapar del hospital, tienes que llevarla a casa una vez que la curen. Contigo podemos cuidar de ella hasta que esté completamente bien". Austin asintió en la comprensión y continuó con su camino. Dez ya lo estaba esperando, puso a Ally con cuidado en el asiento trasero, cerró la puerta para luego subirse de copiloto.

Dez encendió el motor del auto y comenzó andar rápidamente. Austin se sorprendió en lo hábil que se había vuelto al volante, iba rápido y adelantando fácilmente todos los autos que se interponían en su camino. De pronto comprendió lo que significaba.

"¿Tú también?", le preguntó con decepción.

Dez le dio una pequeña mirada de confusión y luego continuó con la vista en el camino. "¿Yo también qué?".

"Estás manejando como él". Austin respondió con desprecio. Lo que faltaba, ahora su mejor amigo era uno de ellos. Y probablemente él sería el siguiente en un ataúd. Dez rápidamente comprendió hacia donde iban los pensamientos de Austin.

"No es algo malo y siempre conduzco con cuidado. Sé lo que estoy haciendo". Explicó con seguridad. Austin resopló y se quedó en silencio. No podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. "Es una larga historia, no es tan malo como parece y si no fueras tan terco te hubiera podido contar todo desde un principio y sabrías como sucedió".

Austin negó firmemente con la cabeza. "Aunque lo supiera jamás lo entendería. ¿Te das cuenta que Alex está muerto por culpa de esta estupidez?"

"Fue un accidente Austin"

"No es como yo lo veo".

Pronto llegaron al hospital y Austin no le dirigió más la palabra a Dez. Ahora su mejor amigo era uno de ellos y acababa de perder a su hermano por ser como era, en un supuesto accidente automovilístico. Los hechos todavía no estaban claros y la policía se estaba encargando de investigar los detalles. Pero Austin no era tonto, lo único que era claro es que el auto de Alex quedó incrustado en la parte trasera de un camión y él podría apostar a que iba a exceso de velocidad por lo que fue incapaz de frenar cuando vio el camión detenido enfrente de él. Si hubiera ido a una velocidad prudente él no estaría muerto ahora. Lo más probable es que debió estar compitiendo contra otro imbécil cuando se estrelló.

Tomó en brazos nuevamente a Ally y sintió lastima por ella cuando vio todas sus heridas. Su hermano ni siquiera había tenido la prudencia de conducir con cuidado teniendo a su novia de copiloto. Ahora la chica había perdido al hombre que amaba y aún más dramático, lo había visto morir en frente de sus ojos.

Lo que más le sorprendió y no olvidaría fue cuando ella habló en el funeral. La admiración y el amor que reflejaron sus palabras. Sinceramente, él una vez vio a su hermano de esa forma.

Antes de que se convirtiera en un irresponsable al volante y un alcohólico.

…

Ally sentía su cuerpo adormecido y escuchaba unos susurros a lo lejos. Todo estaba negro y lucho con todas sus fuerzas para abrir sus ojos. Los susurros comenzaron a convertirse en voces más claras y fuertes.

"No podemos darla de alta todavía, por lo menos debe permanecer la noche aquí. La herida en su pierna izquierda es profundas y con la caída abrió los puntos de sutura, tuvimos que suturar todo nuevamente", escuchó hablar una voz femenina.

"Ella ya se escapó una vez y no dudará en hacerlo otra vez. Prefiero llevarla a casa y cuidar yo mismo de ella. Soy un estudiante de pre-medicina, acabo de terminar mi segundo año y el verano pasado fui voluntario en un hospital público en New York, así que sé cómo hacer las curaciones. Podemos llamar y comprobar que puedo hacerlo", habló una voz masculina.

"Está bien, veré que puedo hacer, dame tus datos e iré a comprobar", la voz femenina pidió.

"Austin Mónica Moon, aquí está mi credencial de Icahn School of Medicine y mi voluntariado fue en Queens Hospital Center".

"Muy bien Austin, en un segundo vuelvo".

Ally oyó unos tacones alejarse. No entendía dónde estaba y se sentía mareada. Luego de un par de minutos de lucha contra sus párpados pesados, logró abrir sus ojos lentamente. Miró a su alrededor tratando de adaptarse a la luz que provenía de la ventana. Cuando vio las paredes blancas y la camilla familiar suspiró pesadamente. Estaba en el hospital, otra vez. Austin notó que estaba despertando y de inmediato se acercó a ella.

"Hey ¿cómo estás?", le preguntó amablemente.

"¿Cómo llegué aquí?", ella exigió.

"Te desmayaste debido al dolor de tus heridas, tus puntos de sutura se abrieron así que con Dez te trajimos hasta aquí", explicó. Ally se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan débil, ahora tendría que pasar otra noche en el maldito hospital. Ella odiaba los hospitales. De pronto una enfermera de unos 25 años entró en la habitación con unos documentos en su mano.

"Muy bien Austin puedes irte con ella a casa, aquí están todos los cuidados y medicamentos", la mujer le indicó con una sonrisa coqueta. Ally vio a Austin sonreír incómodamente.

"Muchas gracias Katherine", él agradeció recibiendo los documentos.

"Y ya sabes, si quieres salir algún día antes de que regreses a New York, mi número está ahí", le guiñó un ojo y se fue. Ally sentía que iba a vomitar ante la escena que estaba presenciando. Ver a esa mujer coqueteando descaradamente con él le produjo náuseas, tal vez era por el parecido que Austin tenía con Alex.

"Eso fue repugnante". Ella le dijo con disgusto. Austin notó de inmediato a lo que se refería.

"Necesitaba sacarte de aquí", explicó.

"No necesito de tu ayuda, me escaparía de todas formas", ella dijo intentando bajarse de la camilla pero inmediatamente sintió un mareo que le impidió ponerse de pie. Austin se acercó rápidamente y la ayudo afirmándola de su brazo sano.

"Quieras o no, la necesitas. Todavía estás bajo los efectos de los calmantes. Además la idea de llevarte a casa fue de mi madre, ella está muy preocupada por ti. Así que te llevaré a casa para que esté tranquila, tienes que hacerlo por ella". Austin le dijo firme.

Ally suspiró pesadamente. "Está bien pero una vez que pueda caminar bien sin sentir que mi pierna se derribará, me iré de inmediato".

"Por mi está bien", él le dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Por qué sonríes?", ella cuestionó molesta.

Austin soltó el agarre de su brazo y fue en busca de las pertenencias de Ally para entregárselas. "Porque si conoces a mi mamá tanto como yo, sabrás que no será tan fácil que te deje ir", respondió con tono obvio.

Y Ally sabía que él estaba en lo correcto. Lo observó alejarse hacia una esquina de la habitación, tomó unas cosas y luego se acercó a ella. Tan pronto como notó que las cosas se trataban de sus ropas y que ella no estaba nada más que vestida con el camisón de hospital que dejaba al descubierto toda su espalda y trasero entró en pánico.

"¡No me mires!", le gritó horrorizada a Austin cubriéndose con las sábanas.

"Ally estoy estudiando para ser médico, veo cuerpos desnudos todo el tiempo", él le dijo con descuido. Pero a ella no le importaba que fuera a ser médico o lo que sea, él seguía siendo el hermano de Alex.

Austin notó su cambio de actitud de horror a la verdadera vergüenza y timidez. "¿Puedes dejar mi ropa encima de la cama y salir de la habitación para vestirme?", le pidió mirándolo con sus redondos ojos marrones. ¿Era siquiera posible negarse?

"Necesitarás que alguien te ayude a vestirte, llamaré a una enfermera"

"¿A quién? ¿A tu amiga Katherine? –Ally se burló– No gracias, puedo hacerlo sola".

Austin suspiró en rendición. "Está bien, te espero afuera". Aceptó dejándola a solas. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas de espera que estaban en el pasillo. Unos minutos después apareció Dez y se sentó a su lado. Austin continuó con la ley del hielo en la que lo tenía desde que se bajaron del auto.

"¿Cuándo tiempo más vas a estar enojado?". Dez le preguntó rompiendo el silencio. Austin le respondió sin mirarlo.

"No estoy enojado", dijo brevemente.

Dez le dio una mirada de incredulidad. "¿Entonces qué pasa? No me has hablado desde que llegamos aquí". El pelirrojo le exigió frustrado. Austin se giró para mirarlo.

"Todo lo que hago en este momento es pensar en que te volviste en alguien igual que Alex y estoy decepcionado".

"Lo dices como si fuera algo malo-"

"Lo es", lo interrumpió.

"No puedes referirte así de tu hermano", su amigo lo reprendió.

"¿Y cómo quieres que me refiera? Él día en que Alex comenzó con eso de las carreras y los autos, él cambió y no precisamente para bien –Austin lo contradijo– Ahora dime ¿Cuáles fueron las consecuencias? Murió, dejó toda una vida por delante y mi madre a pedazos".

"Las cosas no son blanco o negro Austin, bueno o malo, hay matices. Soy tu mejor amigo desde que tenemos uso de razón, tienes que dejarme que te explique". Dez le pidió humilde.

Austin se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos analizando las palabras de su amigo para luego hablar. "Por el momento no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión". Dijo fríamente.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Ally apareció caminando con dificultad. Austin le acercó rápidamente la silla de ruedas que había solicitado para llevarla hasta el auto de Dez.

"Estás loca si piensas que podrás caminar hasta el estacionamiento", Austin le advirtió.

"Ya te dije que no necesito de tu ayuda", ella le recordó con enojo haciendo estremecer a Austin. Dez se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. "Ally por favor hazle caso", le rogó.

Dándose por vencida y sin ganas de discutir con Dez, se sentó en la silla de ruedas.

…

Estar en la habitación de Alex era difícil. Después de llegar a casa de los Moon, no quiso incomodar más de lo que ya lo había hecho y aceptó dormir en la habitación de él. Pero estar rodeada de todas sus cosas, prácticamente la estaban volviendo loca. Cada detalle le recordaba a él.

La lámpara en su mesita de noche estaba encendida, no era capaz de estar a oscuras. 3:30 A.M. y no había logrado dormir porque al momento de cerrar los párpados sabría que tendría pesadillas.

Durante el día había estado tan ocupada que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Pero los recuerdos del accidente habían comenzado a invadirla. Las últimas palabras de Alex, el fuerte sonido del choque, él atrapado en el auto, ella incapaz de poder ayudarlo.

Todo la estaba matando por dentro y era mucho más doloroso que su brazo roto y todas sus heridas juntas.

Ella estaba quebrada por dentro y no tenía cura para eso.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¿Ally estás despierta?", una voz masculina preguntó. Ella no respondió. "Sé que lo estás, solo quiero comprobar cómo te sientes", la voz insistió.

"Déjame en paz Austin". Murmuró sin ánimos. Pero él la ignoró y entró a la habitación de todas maneras. "Solo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien", explicó.

Austin caminó un poco más dentro acercándose a Ally y de inmediato notó las ojeras y el cansancio en su rostro. "¿Por qué no duermes? ¿Te duele algo?".

"¿Por qué siquiera te importa?", ella cuestionó devuelta con frialdad. Austin se había hecho la misma pregunta y la verdad que la única respuesta que logró encontrar fue por su vocación de médico, algo que para él siempre ha sido muy cuestionable.

Inexplicablemente sentía esta atracción para ayudarla, cómo si ella de verdad lo necesitara a pesar de que le decía una y otra vez que no lo necesitaba.

Pero a él le gustaba ayudar a la gente y sólo debía ser eso. "Seré médico algún día, no lo puedo evitar", se excusó sin mucha convicción de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Estoy bien –ella le aseguró– ahora puedes irte".

Pero Austin tenía este fuerte presentimiento de que ella no lo estaba. Era demasiado obvio, podías decirlo con solo mirar su rostro cansado. Era claro que ella tenía insomnio. Una vez había leído que las personas sobrevivientes a accidentes de tránsitos no lograban conciliar el sueño debido al miedo y las pesadillas que hacen revivir el suceso traumático. Además de volverse más irritables y desconfiados teniendo cambios bruscos de ánimo.

Él podría asegurar que estar en la habitación de Alex no la estaba ayudando en lo absoluto.

"¿Quieres dormir en mi habitación?", le preguntó sin pensar. Ally lo miró confundida.

"¿Qué?"

Austin se sonrojó al darse cuenta de sus palabras. "Digo que duermas en mi habitación y yo duermo en el sofá. Debe ser duro tener que estar aquí", explicó mirando alrededor en la habitación de su hermano muerto. Ally suavizó su rostro. Él nuevamente había adivinado lo que le sucedía.

"No tienes por qué hacer eso, estaré bien", lo tranquilizó.

De pronto un recuerdo vino a la mente de Austin. "Cuando éramos niños, Alex y yo luchábamos para ganar quién utilizaría el sofá durante la tarde, nos encantaba recostarnos ahí y ver la televisión. Como él era más grande, obviamente siempre me ganaba pero al final siempre hacía un pequeño espacio a su lado para mí también". Contó y vio cómo una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Ally. Austin sonrió también ante el recuerdo. "Ese sofá realmente es un paraíso para dormir, así que mi habitación es toda tuya si quieres", agregó.

Ally no podía creer que la persona que estaba enfrente de ella hablando con tanto aprecio sobre Alex, era la misma persona que escuchó esta tarde hablar de él como si fuera lo peor. Al parecer la relación que tenían era mucho más complicada y profunda de lo que ella sabía. Pero debía admitir una cosa, él tenía razón, era demasiado duro estar en la habitación de Alex.

"Está bien", aceptó. Austin la miró sorprendido de su respuesta pero no cuestionó nada, se acercó más a ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Llevaba puesto como pijama una camiseta de Alex que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo que revelaba sus delgadas piernas y los vendajes de sus heridas. Notó como Austin la observó rápidamente.

"¿Te han dolido los puntos de sutura?", preguntó.

"Lo normal"

"¿Y tú brazo?"

Ally caminó lentamente junto a él. "Molesta un poco más", respondió. Austin la llevó con cuidado hasta su habitación y la ayudo a recostarse. Luego salió de la habitación para volver unos segundos después con dos almohadas en sus manos. "¿Para qué son esas?", Ally cuestionó.

"Se ponen debajo de tu brazo para que alcance la altura del corazón, disminuirá el dolor y la inflamación, lo que si tendrás que sacarte el cabestrillo", le explicó.

"Lo que sea", ella le dijo. Austin sin preguntar le ayudó a sacárselo y cansada ya de luchar lo dejó. Luego acomodó las almohadas bajo su brazo izquierdo. Una vez instalada Austin volvió a desaparecer de la habitación volviendo segundos más tarde con un vaso de agua y algo en su otra mano.

"Toma esto también". Señaló entregándole una pastilla, Ally lo miró con recelo. "Calmará tu dolor y te ayudará a dormir", explicó ante su mirada. Ella tomó la pastilla y luego recibió el vaso bebiendo agua para tragarla.

"Buena chica", Austin sonrió. "Ahora te sentirás mejor y podrás dormir". Recogió unas mantas de su armario y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Buenas noches Ally", se despidió apagando la luz. La oscuridad de la noche la invadió pero la cálida cama y el aroma a madera de las sábanas la relajaron.

"Buenas noches", ella susurró. Y sin darse cuenta cayó en un profundo sueño.

…

"Hijo". Mimi murmuró moviendo levemente el hombro de Austin para despertarlo. Él abrió los ojos y bostezó. "¿Qué pasa mamá?"

"¿Por qué estás durmiendo en el sofá?"

Austin se restregó los ojos ajustándose a la luz del día que entraba por la ventana. "Ally está en mi habitación", respondió. Mimi le dio una mirada confusa. "Anoche me levante en busca de un vaso de agua y noté que ella aún no había logrado dormirse, entonces me acerqué para preguntarle si se sentía mal o algo. Por supuesto que afirmó estar bien pero luego adiviné que no podía dormir debido a que estaba en la habitación de Alex y era difícil para ella estar ahí. Así que le ofrecí mi habitación", él explicó.

Mimi suspiró con pesar. "Soy una tonta, debí suponerlo –murmuró con culpa– para mí también es difícil estar en su habitación. Es solo que ella demuestra ser mucho más fuerte que yo".

"Mamá está bien, ella fue la que no dijo algo. Está luchando todo el tiempo en parecer fuerte pero anoche logré que cediera un poco, con esa actitud sólo se hace daño ella misma". Austin comentó poniéndose de pie.

"¿Y tú hijo? ¿Estás bien?". Mimi le preguntó repentinamente.

"Estoy bien mamá dentro de lo que se puede. No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí", la tranquilizó acariciando su hombro. "Lo único que me preocupa eres tú", él aseguró mirándola a los ojos.

Una vez que las palabras salieron de la boca de Austin, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Mimi. "Eres lo único que me queda y no quiero arruinar tu vida reteniéndote acá", ella lloró. Austin la abrazó con cariño.

"Mamá mi lugar está aquí contigo, no me iré hasta que me aseguré que estarás bien".

"No sé si vuelva a estar bien Austin", ella sollozó.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza. "Lo estarás. Yo te ayudaré".

Se quedaron así por un largo tiempo hasta que las respiraciones de Mimi se regularizaron y volvió a la calma. "Okey, basta de dar lastima. Vamos a buscar algo para desayunar mientras me cuentas cómo está Piper", ella le preguntó en busca de otra conversación. Austin asintió y la siguió hacia la cocina.

"Ella está bien, me dijo que la disculparas por no poder venir, realmente estaba apenada de tener que quedarse en New York", le contó.

"Dile que por supuesto que está disculpada, además preferiría conocerla en otras circunstancias" Mimi lo tranquilizó.

Austin comenzó a hacer unas tostadas. "Tienes razón. De todas maneras apenas rinda sus exámenes finales vendrá aquí a pasar unos días", conversó.

"No puedo esperar para conocer a la chica que le robó el corazón a mi hijo", su mamá sonrió. Austin rio suavemente. "Estoy seguro que se llevarán muy bien".

"Buenos días", Ally saludó asomándose por la puerta.

"¿Ally que haces levantada?", Mimi le preguntó con preocupación. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"No me gusta estar acostada".

"Pero necesitas descansar"

"Lo siento pero voy a enloquecer si me quedo en la cama más tiempo", se excusó con tristeza. Mimi se acercó a ella rápidamente. "¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas ir al hospital?".

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No, no, estoy bien". Austin vio lo incómoda que estaba, lo más probable es que no quería estar encerrada en la habitación de un extraño. "Puedes quedarte en el sofá si quieres. Dicen que es genial para recostarse ahí". Austin sugirió guiñándole un ojo.

Ally se congeló cuando lo hizo. Austin se parecía demasiado a Alex que era casi aterrador. Claramente sus personalidades eran diferentes pero físicamente eran muy parecidos al extremo de hacerla estremecer.

"¿Cariño segura que estás bien?", Mimi preguntó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ahora Austin también la observó con preocupación.

"Si… Yo… yo iré al sofá. Gracias". Ally logró responder. Se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia la sala de estar. De pronto sintió una cálida mano agarrar su brazo bueno. Una vez que vio el gran tamaño de ellas notó de inmediato de quien se trataba.

"Austin puedo caminar sola".

"Solo te estoy ayudando un poco", se defendió.

Ally se detuvo y lo miró. "Por favor déjalo", pidió intentando soltarse de su agarre. Austin la soltó de inmediato.

"¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude?", él preguntó evidentemente confundido.

"Detesto que me tengan lástima", ella respondió continuando con su camino. Él la siguió.

"No te tengo lástima", le informó fuerte y claro. Ally se volvió a mirarlo incrédula. Ella sabía que él hacía todo esto de preocuparse sólo por lastima y porque Mimi se lo había pedido. Además ya no quería tenerlo cerca le recordaba tanto a Alex que era doloroso.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando lo miró fijamente a los ojos y vio la sinceridad en ellos. Recordó cómo Alex le había mencionado lo amable que era Austin. Suspiró pesadamente e intentó relajarse. Él no tenía la culpa de parecerse a su hermano, ni de que no estuviera acostumbrada a la ayuda.

No tenía derecho a tratarlo mal.

…

El día transcurrió rápidamente. Austin venía llegando a casa luego de hacer las compras para la despensa. Mimi no estaba de ánimos como para ir y prefirió quedarse en casa cuidando de Ally. Entró cuidadosamente con las bolsas, iba a dirigirse directamente hacia la cocina cuando la visión de algo le llamó la atención, Ally estaba durmiendo en el sofá pacíficamente, no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho al ver a la pequeña morena descansando.

La estaba observando fijamente cuando de pronto el sonido de su celular resonó fuerte en la sala haciéndola despertarse.

"Lo siento. No quise despertarte", Austin se disculpó rechazando la llamada sin siquiera mirar de quien se trataba. Ally se refregó los ojos con las manos y luego cayó en cuenta donde estaba.

"Me quedé dormida en el sofá".

"Te dije que era cómodo", él le recordó haciéndola sonreír un poco. Más satisfacción obtuvo con esa reacción. Ally intentó levantarse y Austin inmediatamente dejó las bolsas en el suelo y corrió a ayudarla.

"Austin ¿qué acordamos sobre la ayuda?", Ally le preguntó media dormida.

"Sólo cuando fuera necesaria y este caso totalmente lo es", respondió convincentemente. Observó nuevamente formarse una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Cuando Alex dijo que eras atento y amable, debió decir insistente y molesto", ella bromeó. Austin debió sentirse ofendido por sus palabras pero estaba disfrutando la parte bromista de ella.

Sonriendo la ayudó igualmente a ponerse de pie y Ally no protestó. "Realmente me siento herido por tus palabras –le dijo fingiendo estar ofendido– sin embargo, cuando tenga que curar tus puntos de sutura habrás deseado no haberme dicho eso", el bromeó devuelta.

"Ni un millón de años dejaría que me tocaras".

"Lo siento señorita pero son instrucciones del doctor y si no quieres volver al hospital tendrás que obedecerme en todo lo que te pida", él habló como si estuviera reprendiendo a una niña de cinco años.

"Mierda", maldijo.

Austin no pudo evitar reír. "Vocabulario", volvió a reprenderla. Ella se quedó un silencio un momento para luego hablar en un tono totalmente diferente cambiando la atmósfera de la conversación.

"Sólo quiero que estas heridas sanen luego", confesó. Y él sabía que no se refería sólo a las físicas. Nuevamente las ganas de hacerla sentir mejor lo invadieron. Tomó su pequeña mano y le dio un amistoso apretón.

"Sanarán y verás que no dolerá tanto –la animó– Además tienes el mejor enfermero personal, todos los pacientes que he atendido me han felicitado por mi excelente trabajo. No sintieron ni un poquito de dolor", dijo con orgullo. Ally observó su mano afirmando la suya y luego levantó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Gracias", sonrió levemente haciendo que el corazón de Austin se hinchara aún más de satisfacción.

…

Ally estaba recostada en la cama de Austin cuando él entró con un botiquín médico. Era noche ya, y sabía que tenía que dejar que cuidara de sus heridas. Su propósito era observar atentamente cada acción para luego hacerlo por si misma cuando se fuera de la casa de los Moon. Ella adoraba a Mimi y Austin había sido amable con ella pero no dejaba de sentirse un estorbo. Además de que Alex ya no estaba y nada la retenía en este lugar.

"¿Es aquí la habitación de la señorita Dawson?", Austin preguntó sonriendo. Ally no lograba explicarse como este chico podía sonreír todo el tiempo, animar todo el tiempo. Ésta mañana lo había oído animar a Mimi, y ahora intentaba animarla a ella. ¿Acaso ya no sufría?

Desde que lo había conocido el día de ayer lo había visto en un comienzo serio e implacable durante el velorio pero luego se quebró junto a su madre en el cementerio. Después en el hospital lo había oído molesto hablando con Dez. Pero finalizado el día de ayer la tormenta de emociones en que lo había visto, desapareció para convertirse en un estado de positivismo.

Sin querer había encontrado otro parecido con Alex.

La alegría que irradiaban.

Pero eran distintos tipos de alegría. La de Alex era sólo una parte de su personalidad llena de secretos ocultos detrás. La de Austin era ese tipo de alegría que parecía sencilla, pura, una que no parecía ocultar algo. ¿Podía ser posible?

"No dolerá, lo prometo", Austin habló trayéndola devuelta a la realidad.

"Está bien", murmuró en voz baja y levantó las mantas que la cubrían dejando al descubierto sus piernas. Austin se sentó a un costado y abrió el botiquín. "¿Puedes irme contando lo que vas haciendo?", ella le pidió.

Austin asintió y comenzó a retirar cuidadosamente el apósito de gasa de la herida que estaba en su muslo izquierdo. "Se debe hacer esto con cuidado porque la zona está sensible", comentó. Una vez que lo retiró completamente volvió hablar. "Es importante comprobar que la herida tenga buen aspecto".

"¿Tiene buen aspecto doctor?", Ally bromeó.

Austin sonrió. "Muy graciosa. Y sí, lo tiene".

Ella continuó observando. La herida estaba levemente enrojecida en el área donde estaban los puntos pero además de eso se veía bien. Austin vertió agua tibia en ella y luego tomó un pedazo de gasa estéril con jabón para comenzar a limpiar alrededor de la herida con delicadeza.

"Se lava así, con cuidado y luego se debe secar con mucho cuidado también", continuó instruyendo. Secó la herida con otro pedazo de gasa estéril. Cuando terminó de secar tomó el envase de una pomada. "Para finalizar se aplica esta pomada que es un antibiótico que te protegerá de las infecciones y además es cicatrizante".

"¿Y ya está?"

Austin asintió. Colocó la pomada suavemente y finalizó colocando un nuevo parche de gasa.

"Y ya está. ¿Te dolió?". Ally negó con la cabeza en respuesta. "Te lo dije soy un muy buen enfermero".

"¿Por cuánto tiempo tendrás que hacer esto?"

"Hasta que te retiren los puntos. Lo que será en 14 días", le informó.

"Gracias", ella le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Él volvió a sonreírle. "De nada".

Austin tomó sus cosas y salió de su habitación hacia el sofá. Le alegraba el hecho de que Ally ya no era reacia a la ayuda y que estaba siendo amistosa con él. Todavía estaba intentando descifrar que era lo que lo atraía a ayudarla. Tal vez era el hecho de que la veía vulnerable y que estaba sufriendo por culpa de su hermano. Él desde pequeño siempre tendía a arreglar las cosas que Alex rompía. Cómo aquella vez cuando eran niños y él rompió el jarrón favorito de mamá. Pasó horas con pegamento uniendo las piezas hasta que logró que volviera a estar completo. Pero las marcas de la reparación quedaron ahí.

Y quizás con Ally no sería la excepción.

* * *

 **Explicaré un poquito de que va esta historia. He estado obsesionada últimamente con Badlands de Halsey. En especial con "Gasoline". Se me vino a la cabeza la historia un día mientras caminaba escuchando el cd con mis audífonos. Sé que es muy diferente a todo lo que he escrito y su nombre no comienza con "I" como mis otras historias pero no estuve tranquila hasta que comencé a escribirla. Lo más curioso de todo esto es que una semana luego de que comencé a escribir tuve un accidente automovilístico junto con mis amigos. Los autos quedaron totalmente destrozados pero milagrosamente todos salimos ilesos. Mis amigos son del tipo de chicos como describo a Alex, le gustan los autos y la velocidad pero el accidente que tuvimos fue culpa de un auto común y corriente conducido por un hombre de unos 40 años, es por eso que ahora tiene más sentido escribir esto. Y como verán estaba realmente inspirada, este capítulo tiene más de 7 mil palabras y nunca había escrito tanto para uno.**

 **Tengo muchas ideas para esta historia, la mayoría incluyen temas complejos y profundos. Y si a alguien le interesa que continúe y le gustó este primer capítulo, me haría muy feliz que me lo dijera en un comentario.**

 **PD: Conocí a R5 el jueves pasado y fue hermoso. Definitivamente una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida. Intentaré actualizar "Inesperado" pronto y eso. Gracias por leer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capítulo está dedicado a mi amiga de internet Riley. ¡Feliz cumpleaños otra vez! Esta es la segunda parte de tu regalo. Dos actualizaciones en un día, me estoy superando hahaha. Espero te guste :)**

* * *

Cuando Austin despertó la mañana del día siguiente lo primero que hizo fue ir a revisar como había amanecido Ally pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

Ella no estaba.

De inmediato divisó el pequeño pedazo de papel encima de la cama. Austin suspiró pesadamente en la realización de lo que significaba. Tomó el papel entre sus manos.

"Gracias por todo", leyó en voz alta. La decepción lo invadió, después de cómo Ally había actuado con él la noche anterior pensó que estaban comenzando a ser amigos o algo parecido. "Soy tan estúpido", se reprendió a sí mismo. Pero aun así le preocupaba qué sucedería con ella, dónde iría o quien cuidaría de sus heridas.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación de su mamá, tal vez ella podría brindarle información que lo dejara tranquilo. Golpeó la puerta suavemente.

"Mamá ¿estás despierta?"

"Sí, adelante hijo", respondió de inmediato. Austin entró y se acercó. "¿Sucedió algo malo?". Ella preguntó tan pronto como vio su rostro.

Él le entregó la nota. "Ally se fue", informó desilusionado.

Su madre suspiró con pesar. "Era de esperarse hijo. De hecho me sorprendió que pasara más de una noche con nosotros", dijo con resignación.

"Pero ¿Dónde fue? ¿Irá dónde sus padres?". Mimi negó con la cabeza. "Su madre la abandonó cuando era una niña y su padre murió hace un par de años atrás".

"¿Entonces dónde irá? No puede andar en su estado vagando por las calles de Miami", Austin habló invadido por la preocupación. "Su herida en la pierna está delicada y junto con su brazo roto necesitan reposo".

"No sé dónde irá, ella siempre ha sido un tipo de misterio para mí, todo lo que sé sobre ella es lo poco que Alex me contó –Mimi respondió con tristeza– podrías llamar a Dez y preguntarle, su novia es la mejor amiga de Ally", sugirió.

"¿Trish?"

"Sí, ella", su madre afirmó. "¿Ya la has conocido?".

"Algo así", Austin respondió. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Dez. Cuando contestó fue breve y preciso.

"Necesito que hablemos. Donde siempre en media hora".

…

Existía una casa abandonada la cual su terraza tenía una vista privilegiada de Miami. Austin y Dez lo habían descubierto cuando eran niños y había sido su refugio desde ese entonces. Historias que pueden haber comenzado ellos o no, sobre que estaba embrujada habían impedido su venta. Austin esperó ansioso sentado en el borde de la terraza, estaba preocupado y necesitaba obtener respuestas. La cosa era que él había estado presente cuando Trish y Dez se conocieron en un bar cerca de dos años atrás antes de irse a vivir a New York. Trish estaba sola en el bar debido a que su mejor amiga le había sido arrebatada por su novio abusivo. Ella estaba tan preocupada por su amiga, les contó que ya había intentado de todo para alejarla de él pero le había sido imposible. Si Ally era esa misma chica, todo lo que había oído de su vida era terrible.

Cuando vio estacionarse el auto de Dez en la entrada de la casa se preparó para hacer las preguntas correctas. Quería saber todo, desde el principio.

"Aquí estoy ¿ya no es estás enojado?", su amigo le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

"Ya te dije que no estoy enojado", respondió sin mirarlo.

"No has respondido ninguna de mis llamadas, ni mensajes", le recordó. Austin todavía no lo miró. "Parezco un ex novio despechado", se burló de sí mismo haciéndolo reír inevitablemente.

"Eres un estúpido", Austin negó con la cabeza ocultando una sonrisa. "Estamos hablando que es un avance para recuperarte", Dez continuó bromeando. "Pero ahora hablando en serio ¿qué es lo que necesitas?".

"¿Trish todavía es tu novia?", él le preguntó en respuesta.

"Sí".

"¿Y dónde está?".

"En México, en un viaje familiar ¿por qué?"

"Ally se fue de la casa esta mañana y mi mamá pensó que ustedes podrían saber dónde se fue". Austin continuó explicándole.

"Sinceramente me sorprende que haya durado más de una noche en tu casa", Dez dijo al igual que su mamá esta mañana. No pudo evitar molestarse ante la resignación con la que hablaban.

"Mamá dijo lo mismo ¿es que nadie se preocupa de ella?", cuestionó.

"Lo hacemos pero es una chica difícil de manejar. Todos los que la conocemos lo sabemos".

Austin resopló. "Eso no es respuesta para dejarla irse como si nada. Está convaleciente de un accidente automovilístico donde su novio murió. Nadie puede sobreponerse a eso sola. Necesita ayuda". Su amigo suspiró pesadamente. "Lo sé, pero es su forma de ser, no le gusta la ayuda".

Austin más que nadie se había dado cuenta de eso. Pero también había notado que con un poco de insistencia, ella cedía. En el fondo sentía que ella quería que la ayudaran por mucho que lo negara. "Ahora dime ¿Ally es la misma chica de la cual Trish hablaba cuando la conocimos?", preguntó. Dez lo miró sorprendido.

"¿Cómo diablos recuerdas eso?"

"Jamás olvidaría una historia así", Austin respondió con tono obvio. Se quedó mirando a su amigo fijamente esperando su respuesta.

"Sí, es ella".

"¿Y cómo terminó siendo la novia de Alex?".

Dez sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. "Es una larga historia".

"Tenemos tiempo".

Entonces su amigo habló. "¿Recuerdas que cuando te fuiste a New York yo estaba recién comenzando a salir con Trish? –le preguntó. Austin asintió– Resulta que después que te fuiste sucedieron un montón de cosas de las cuales nunca te enteraste. Conocí a Ally un par de semanas después, con Trish fuimos a una fiesta masiva en una casa de playa y Ally estaba ahí junto con su novio. Coincidentemente Alex también estaba en la fiesta. Cuando todo estaba descontrolado y había ebrios por todos lados, vimos al novio de Ally empujarla lejos de él haciéndola caer al suelo. De inmediato con Trish intervenimos y él me golpeó con su puño en mi rostro. Lo que recuerdo después de eso fue a Alex defendiéndome y dándole una paliza. Fue una locura. Trish recogió a Ally y Alex a mí y huimos".

"Y así fue como se conocieron", Austin concluyó.

"Fue un largo camino desde ahí, Alex le demostró a Ally que ella podía tener una vida lejos del imbécil de Dallas".

Austin asintió en la comprensión. "Recuerdo que Trish nos contó que se conocían desde niños, que él era lo único que tenía".

Dez asintió. "Era así, pero tu hermano jugó todas sus cartas por ella hasta que logró enamorarla. Cuando Ally por fin dejó a Dallas, nunca en mi vida había visto tan feliz a Alex. Desde ahí todos nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y así pasaron estos dos últimos años.

"¿Fue así que terminaste convirtiéndote en alguien como él?", Austin cuestionó con ironía.

"Austin tu hermano cometió un montón de errores, yo lo sé, he sido tu amigo desde siempre y vi todas las estupideces que Alex hizo, pero él era un adolecente ¿Quién no comete errores en su adolescencia?"

"Fue mucho más que la adolescencia Dez"

"Está bien, tienes razón pero él cambió para mejor desde que conoció a Ally. Y estos dos últimos años llegué a conocerlo mejor también y comprender toda su pasión por los autos y su vida. Y no es nada como parece".

Austin se puso de pie. "Otra vez con lo mismo", le reclamó. "¡Maldición, él está muerto! ¿No te das cuenta de eso?", gritó con ira.

"¡Austin relájate! Es por eso que nunca te conté que era amigo de Alex, mira cómo reaccionas".

"No quiero saber nada más. Gracias por la información", Austin lo cortó y caminó hacia la salida.

Detestaba tener el sentimiento de ira cada vez que recordaba a su hermano y lo que lo había matado. Él no era una persona así, él es una persona pacífica que no le gustan los gritos, ni la violencia, ni nada parecido. Pero todo lo relacionado con su hermano le causaba tanta tristeza y rabia que siempre reaccionaba así cada vez que alguien lo defendía en su obsesión.

En su niñez ellos fueron hermanos muy unidos. No había cosa que no hicieran juntos, a pesar de la diferencia de 5 años de edad, eran cómplices en todas sus aventuras. Para Austin, Alex era su especie de superhéroe, logrando siempre las cosas más inimaginables. Una vez se lanzó del techo de la casa afirmando que podía volar y sorprendentemente cayó en la piscina del patio trasero sin ninguna herida. Fue el tema de conversación entre los niños por todo un año. Eran tan cómplices que el castigo por lo sucedido lo compartieron. Austin estaba tan orgulloso de su hermano que lo defendió ante su padre y terminó siendo castigado también.

Sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar cuando su padre quien era médico viajó a África y perdió la vida en esas tierras. Austin tenía 10 años y Alex 15. Su hermano desde ahí en adelante nunca volvió a ser el mismo, fue como si con la partida de Mike Moon una parte de él había muerto también. Austin sufrió pero no tenía muchos recuerdos junto a su padre, siempre estaba en el trabajo, pero definitivamente se convirtió en su héroe, recordarlo de esa forma lo hizo sobreponerse y querer convertirse en un médico al igual que él. Admirando su vocación de médico.

Todo dio un vuelco más radical para el cumpleaños número 16 de Alex, fue cuando Mimi le obsequió su primer auto. Su hermano no volvió a jugar más con él y nunca más fueron cómplices. A Alex sólo le importaba ir de fiestas y correr en su auto.

Ahora que recordaba todo en perspectiva, Alex era un adolescente y él sólo un niño, era algo obvio que él no le prestara más atención. Pero no era sólo eso, se había convertido en otra persona. Su madre pasaba noches en desvela esperándolo, no llegaba a dormir a casa, bebía por montones, tenía malas amistades.

La imagen de aquel hermano cercano quedó en el pasado.

Austin caminó sin rumbo intentando calmar sus pensamientos. No le gustaba esa parte de él llena de ira pero no podía evitar sentirla.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas se vio de pie en frente del cementerio. Estaba atardeciendo e inconscientemente había caminado hasta allí. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era hablarle y dejar salir toda su ira para lograr estar tranquilo. Caminó firmemente hacia donde se encontraba su tumba pero cuando llegó, alguien más ya estaba de pie en su lugar.

La chica morena que esta mañana había huido de su casa.

Sin querer la había encontrado y la ira fue sustituida por la satisfacción de verla. Ella estaba bien, por lo menos físicamente. Camino cuidadosamente hasta ella. "Deberías estar reposando", Austin llamó su atención. Ella de inmediato lo miró sorprendida. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?".

Él se acercó aún más y se encogió de hombros. "Coincidencia".

Ally bajó la mirada. "Entonces no me buscabas", concluyó con un atisbo de decepción en su voz. Austin no supo cómo interpretar su actitud ¿acaso quería que la buscara? Ella de inmediato pareció comprender lo que había dicho y lo miró nuevamente. "No quería que me buscaras". Le aclaró.

Austin sonrió ante su reacción. "Fue coincidencia encontrarte aquí pero sí estuve buscándote, le pregunté a mamá e incluso a Dez como encontrarte pero no fueron de ninguna ayuda –Austin le explicó– al parecer eres un misterio", bromeó finalmente pero Ally no sonrió. "¿Entonces qué haces aquí?", ella cuestionó.

"Tenía algunas cosas que conversar con mi hermano".

Ally lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos provocándole piel de gallina. Sus ojos marrones eran tan profundos. "Los dejaré para que hablen entonces", dijo dándose la vuelta. Austin de inmediato se acercó y la tomó por su brazo sano impidiéndole irse. "¿Dónde crees que vas?".

Ella se soltó del agarre de Austin. "Ya me despedí de Alex, ahora me voy".

"Pero tienes que volver a casa, tienes que cuidarte o volverás al hospital", le dijo en un intento de convencerla. Ally sonrió levemente. "Estaré bien, puedo cuidar de mi misma. Anoche observé bien cómo debo curar mi pierna y llevo todos mis medicamentos, no hay de qué preocuparse", habló calmadamente. Pero para Austin no era suficiente, él necesitaba cerciorarse de que verdaderamente estaría bien, hecho del que presentía que no sería posible lejos de él. _De su hogar,_ más bien se corrigió.

"¿Por qué no quieres volver? Yo pensé que estábamos comenzando a ser amigos…", confesó sintiéndose un poco patético al decirlo en voz alta.

Ally soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Nosotros no somos amigos".

"Dije comenzando a ser amigos", la corrigió.

"Lo que sea. Es imposible ¿sabes por qué? – ella preguntó y Austin negó con la cabeza– Porque tú y yo no tenemos nada en común. Tú tienes toda tu vida planeada y resuelta. Yo ni siquiera sé dónde dormiré esta noche. Tienes a tu madre que te ama, la mía me abandonó a penas nací. Tú eres amable, yo soy grosera. ¡No merezco ni un poco tu ayuda!". Ella exclamó.

"Quieras creerlo o no, quiero ayudarte", él le aseguró firmemente.

"¿No me escuchas? No tengo arreglo Austin, no puedes ayudarme". Ella habló con la voz quebrada. "Lo único que tenemos en común es el hecho de que perdimos a Alex, pero incluso en la forma de enfrentarlo somos distintos, a pesar de los problemas que tenías con él has llorado su perdida, yo ni siquiera he sido capaz de derramar una puta lágrima por él", dijo con rabia. "Ni siquiera merezco que él me haya salvado la vida".

Una vez que Austin escuchó la última frase actuó por instinto y la abrazó fuertemente. Ally se quedó inmóvil en la sorpresa. "Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso. Todos merecemos vivir, y si Alex te salvó la vida está claro que lo hizo porque lo mereces. Unas _putas_ lágrimas no dictan _la_ verdad sobre lo que sientes por él", le dijo con toda la convicción que pudo. Escuchó su fuerte respiración por unos segundos. Lo que sucedió luego de eso jamás lo esperó, ella comenzó a llorar en su pecho y lo abrazó devuelta con fuerza.

Austin no dijo nada más y la dejó sacar toda su pena fuera. Hundió su rostro en su cabello y continuó abrazándola por tanto tiempo que el sol se había escondido cuando ella cesó su llanto.

* * *

 **Estoy tan motivada con esta historia que este capítulo lo escribí muy rápido y el final me encantó. Estoy ansiosa por hacer crecer la amistad entre Austin y Ally jeje Gracias a Ili y Riley por ser un gran apoyo con mis historias, me hacen sonreír :D**

 **Comentarios, opiniones siempre son bien recibidos. Además apresuran la actualización ;)**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally se limpió su rostro con su mano y respiró profundo logrando calmar su llanto. Una vez que estuvo calmada, comenzó asimilar la situación en la que se encontraba. Ella se había quebrado en los brazos de Austin. Ni siquiera lo había hecho con Mimi o Dez que eran personas a las que ella apreciaba o tenía un poco de confianza para haberlo hecho. Incluso en general para ella siempre fue difícil demostrar sus sentimientos y es por eso que era demasiado increíble lo que había acabado de suceder. Llorar la muerte de Alex en los brazos de su hermano menor, persona a la cual estaba recién empezando a conocer, no era algo que hubiera esperado hacer jamás. Austin había logrado sacar su pena cuando a pesar de como lo había tratado no criticó el hecho de que ella no había llorado por la muerte de Alex, ni siquiera puso en duda lo que ella sentía por su hermano. Le dijo que merecía vivir y aunque son palabras que quizás tenía el deber de decir, habían sonado tan sinceras como su abrazo.

Y ahora que la pena había salido, el dolor y la perdida se sentían más reales que nunca. Quizás ese era el motivo que le impedía llorar. Si lloraba, significaba que Alex realmente había muerto y que ya no estaba más junto a ella. Ahora se sentía en sus hombros el peso de ello. Pero contra lo que todo el resto pudiera pensar para Ally significaba un buen peso, ese peso con el que tienes que empezar a lidiar el resto de tu vida y que te hace más fuerte. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que fuera doloroso.

Austin continuaba abrazándola firmemente como si estuviera sosteniendo juntos todos sus pedazos rotos. El aroma a madera de su perfume la había vuelto a relajar cómo lo había hecho su habitación. Luego de un par de segundos analizando lo que había sucedido Ally decidió que ya era tiempo de dejarlo ir. Deshizo el abrazo y miró hacia el suelo sin saber que decir, él se quedó de pie en frente de ella. "No tenemos que hablar sobre lo que acabó de suceder", la tranquilizó como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos.

"Gracias", ella agradeció en voz baja todavía sin mirarlo.

Austin posó su mano en su barbilla y levantó su rostro obligándola a mirarlo. "¿Volverás a casa conmigo?", preguntó con preocupación. Ally negó con la cabeza sin decir alguna palabra. "Por favor, tienes que cuidarte y me dijiste que no sabes dónde ir". Austin insistió pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de su toque.

"Yo no quiero causarles más molestias", protestó haciendo resoplar a Austin.

"¿Por qué crees eso? No eres una molestia. Y mamá y yo estaremos más tranquilos si te quedas junto a nosotros hasta que te recuperes".

"¿Tú también?", ella cuestionó incrédula. Él sonrió como si fuera algo obvio. "Sí, yo también estaré más tranquilo", afirmó con sinceridad.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te preocupas?", ella no pudo evitar preguntar. Era algo que se había estado preguntando desde el momento en que la ayudó en el hospital. Ally comprendía que Austin era una persona amable, pero la estaba recién conociendo y siendo sincera ella de verdad creía que no merecía su preocupación, porque por un lado lo había tratado mal y por otro, detestaba darle problemas y preocupaciones a la gente.

Austin se quedó en silencio un momento, su rostro demostraba como estaba buscando alguna respuesta en su cabeza, luego de un par de segundos puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y se encogió de hombros. "La verdad es que no lo sé, yo sólo quiero ayudarte", confesó. Ally no podía creerlo, tenía que haber alguna razón, no podía ser porque sí. "Eso no tiene sentido, me acabas de conocer hace dos días", ella le dijo pasando su mano derecha a través de su cabello con exasperación y dejando detrás de su oreja un mechón. Austin se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos y frunció el ceño.

"¿Y qué tiene sentido Ally?", él preguntó devuelta dejándola atónita. Analizó rápidamente el significado detrás de su pregunta. ¿Tenía algo sentido en su vida ahora? La realidad era que no, desde la muerte de Alex que ya nada tenía sentido. Había perdido a su amigo, su compañero de vida, su amante. Había perdido al hombre que la había sacado del profundo pozo en el que estuvo sumergida durante años. Sería egoísta decir que no tenía más personas que la apreciaran, por supuesto que estaban Mimi, Dez y Trish. Pero no era lo mismo. Alex era la persona con la que despertaba cada día, y él ya no estaba. Él no volvería nunca más para abrazarla y hacerla sonreír. Ahora él era otra persona más que se había ido repentinamente de su vida. Tal cual como lo había hecho su padre un par de años atrás por culpa de un maldito cáncer. Ella se sentía sola en este mundo, por muy mal agradecida que sonaba decir eso, pero era la verdad.

Por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que Austin estaba en lo cierto, nada tenía sentido ahora. Pero ¿él se sentía de la misma forma? Si era así, si él se sentía igual de vacío sin Alex en su vida, casi ni lo demostraba. Pero ya sabía que su relación de hermanos era compleja.

Ally se sentó en una banquita que estaba puesta en frente de la tumba de Alex agotada por el dolor persistente en su pierna herida. Austin se sentó a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio por otro par de minutos, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad Ally decidió romperlo. Necesitaba una respuesta.

"¿Por qué lo ignoraste por tanto tiempo?", preguntó mirando la lápida que tenía en frente refiriéndose a Alex.

Otro intervalo de silencio pasó antes de que Austin respondiera. "Estaba enojado…", murmuró.

"¿Estabas?".

"Más bien aún lo estoy", admitió con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo en su voz.

"¿Por qué?", continuó con la interrogación.

Él suspiró pesadamente. "No creo que sea lo mejor hablarlo contigo, lo defenderás y siempre termino reaccionando mal y detesto comportarme así", respondió incómodo. Ally no esperaba esa respuesta. ¿Qué era lo que lo tenía tan enojado con su hermano? Alex solía decir que Austin no lo comprendía y había muchas cosas que nunca iba a comprender. El punto de ruptura fue antes de que se fuera a vivir a New York, tuvieron una discusión tan fuerte que Austin dejó de hablarlo desde ese momento. Ally sabía que Alex tenía un pasado lleno de secretos, malas amistades y malas influencias, las cuales dejó atrás una vez que se conocieron. Él había cambiado y Austin al parecer no había logrado verlo. En el poco tiempo que lo conocía podía dar fe de que Austin era una persona amable y tranquila, de esas que no parecen guardar rencor, como Alex también le había contado. Sea lo que sea que se hayan dicho en aquella discusión años atrás, tenía que ser muy fuerte como para provocar una reacción así en Austin. Ella de pronto necesitaba escuchar su versión.

"Sólo quiero comprender lo que pasó. No lo defenderé, sólo escucharé", prometió.

Observó cómo Austin se debatía sobre si contarle o no. Él volvió suspirar con pesar. "No quiero que pienses que desconfío de ti o que no te creo… pero realmente prefiero no hablar de eso", dijo respetuosamente. Ally sintió un poco de decepción, tenía esperanzas de que él le contara. Al final de cuentas él la había escuchado en su diatriba hace un momento atrás y ella podría soportar una de él.

Quizás él tenía razón en otra cosa.

"Pensé que estábamos comenzando a ser amigos", ella repitió lo que él le había dicho hace un momento atrás. Austin sonrió levemente. "Pensé que dijiste que no podíamos ser amigos", le recordó.

"Tal vez estaba equivocada". Admitió con un poco de vergüenza.

"Tal vez…", Austin murmuró para luego volver a quedarse en silencio. Definitivamente él no pensaba contarle algo y Ally se dio cuenta que hasta las personas que parecen felices y normales tienen sus misterios y cosas que los atormentan.

Esta mañana ella había querido huir como una forma de capear el dolor, esa siempre había sido su forma de actuar. Pero quizás ésta vez la forma de capear el dolor no era huyendo, al menos no por el momento. Austin estaba herido al igual que ella, la única diferencia es que él buscaba formas para no demostrarlo. Y algo en su interior le decía que no podía irse sin demostrarle a Austin que su hermano había cambiado. Al fin y al cabo, a Alex le hubiera gustado que ella conociera a su hermano pequeño del cual siempre hablaba.

"Está bien", ella murmuró en voz baja. Austin la miró confundido. "Iré a casa contigo", explicó ocasionando que ahora la mirara con sorpresa.

"¿Hablas en serio?". La incredulidad plasmada en sus palabras. Ella asintió y Austin sonrió ampliamente. "Buena chica".

…

"¡Ally estás devuelta!", Mimi exclamó con alegría abrazándola. Luego de su conversación en el cementerio Austin pidió un taxi para volver a casa. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, había logrado que Ally volviera y además ella había desahogado su pena en sus brazos. El momento que compartieron en el cementerio había sido tan íntimo y sincero que él estaba seguro que una amistad había surgido entre ellos. Aunque Ally fuera rehacía a la idea y aunque fueran tan distintos como el día y la noche.

"Tienes un hijo muy persistente", Ally le respondió.

"Se quedará con nosotros hasta que le retiren el yeso", él contó tomando asiento en el sofá agotado. Ally lo miró confusa. "Acordamos hasta que retiren los puntos", discutió.

"Acordamos hasta que te recuperes y eso incluye el brazo roto".

"Eso será más de un mes Austin", ella reclamó molesta.

Él se encogió de hombros. "¿Mamá qué opinas tú?". Mimi sonrió a su hijo. "Se quedará con nosotros hasta que su brazo sane", concordó con él. Austin cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza relajadamente. "No se habla más del tema entonces", sonrió victorioso. Ally le dio una mirada de muerte.

"Muy bien ¿Quién tiene hambre? La cena está lista", Mimi preguntó en un intento de calmar los ánimos. Austin se puso de pie. "¡Yo! Tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme un elefante entero", bromeó.

"Eso sería terrible", Ally dijo con disgusto. Él soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Es un decir, _Ally_ ", enfatizó su nombre. "Sigue siendo igual de terrible, _Austin_ ", ella se burló.

Mimi rio suavemente ante su pequeña discusión. "¿Cenamos entonces?", su madre preguntó. Austin se acercó y la abrazó. "Claro que sí, cenemos. Estoy seguro que ese elefante te quedó delicioso mamá", dijo haciéndola reír otra vez. Austin notó cómo Ally estaba intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

Se sentía tan satisfactorio hacerlas sonreír después de todo el dolor que habían estado experimentando estos últimos días. De pronto, el propósito de su verano estuvo claro. Desde ahora en adelante esa sería su meta diaria, hacerlas sonreír cada día hasta que volviera a ser algo natural en ellas.

Su celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio en la pantalla de quien se trataba. Piper, su novia. Se había comprometido a llamarla pero con todo lo sucedido durante el día se había olvidado por completo.

"Sirve la cena mamá, tengo que contestar vuelvo en un momento", Austin se excusó y se dirigió hacia su habitación para hablar.

"¿Hola?", contestó.

"Hola ¿cómo estás? Supongo que olvidaste llamarme como los últimos dos días", ella habló amargamente.

"Piper lo siento tanto. Tuve un día de locos, acabo de llegar a casa y de verdad lamento no haberte llamado muy seguido, han pasado muchas cosas y acá hay mucho que hacer", él se disculpó de inmediato.

"¿Sucedió algo malo?", ella preguntó preocupada.

"Algo así. Esta mañana Ally huyó de nuestra casa y fue realmente una misión traerla de vuelta", explicó.

"¿Quién es Ally?", preguntó confundida. ¿Él no le había contado sobre Ally?

"Estoy seguro que te hable de ella, era la novia de Alex".

"Me dijiste que la habías ayudado llevándola al hospital, nunca mencionaste que se quedaría en tu casa", ella le recordó.

"¿No lo hice?"

"No, no lo hiciste. Austin sé que estás de duelo y es difícil pero me duele que me ignores", ella habló con tristeza. De inmediato la culpabilidad lo invadió. Había estado tan pendiente de Ally que había ignorado inconscientemente a su novia.

"Piper yo de verdad lo siento mucho, prometo que cuando vengas a visitarme te recompensaré cada momento que estuvimos separados", él prometió. La oyó suspirar pesadamente.

"Sobre eso… no creo que pueda visitarte".

"¿Por qué no podrás?"

"Porque yo… –comenzó y suspiró– la verdad es que no fue mi idea pero el profesor Thompson me ofreció la vacante para el voluntariado que dejaste en el hospital", contestó nerviosa. "Y quería conversarlo contigo pero tú parecías tan ocupado y el tiempo se acababa y dije que sí". Austin se quedó en silencio. La noticia le tomó totalmente por sorpresa. No le molestaba la situación pero tampoco le emocionaba el hecho de que no vería a su novia en todo el verano. Desde que había comenzado su relación hace siete meses atrás, nunca habían estado separados tanto tiempo. Además la necesitaba también, acababa de perder a su hermano y su apoyo le era fundamental siempre.

"Amor ¿estás ahí? ¿Estás enojado? Háblame por favor", ella pidió desesperadamente haciéndolo reaccionar

"Te felicito", él dijo no muy emocionado.

"Sé que debí consultarlo contigo antes pero sabes que éstas oportunidades sólo se la dan a los mejores y yo estoy tan emocionada de hacerlo. De verdad quisiera estar contigo en estos momentos pero también sabes cómo son nuestras vidas de ocupadas y si queremos ayudar a la gente tenemos que hacer sacrificios. De todas las personas en el mundo yo sé que tú eres la que más me entiende", Piper explicó.

Austin sabía que todo lo que decía era cierto. Ambos eran estudiantes para ser médicos y se comprendían el uno a otro como nadie. Sin embargo, todavía no le emocionaba la idea pero se obligó a sí mismo a alegrarse por ella. Ser voluntaria en el hospital había sido el sueño de Piper desde que había ingresado a la universidad.

"Está bien –la tranquilizó– Lo entiendo, estoy seguro que lo harás estupendo porque eres la mejor". La oyó chillar desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica con emoción. Ya podía imaginarla dando saltitos y sonrió al recordarla feliz. Él la amaba mucho como para no alegrarse por ella.

"¡Eres el mejor! ¡Teamoteamoteamo!", exclamó.

"Yo también", él respondió sonriendo ante su felicidad.

"Gracias por entenderme. Yo ahora tengo que estudiar para mi examen de mañana pero ahora lo haré tranquila sabiendo que tengo tu apoyo".

"Lo tienes. Yo ahora tengo que ir a cenar, un elefante me espera", bromeó.

"¿Un elefante?".

"Es solo una broma –él explicó– ¿hablamos mañana?".

"Sí, te llamo luego de mi examen. Adiós amor".

"Adiós. Un beso", Austin se despidió y cortó. Guardó su celular en el bolsillo y caminó hacia el comedor. Vio a su mamá y Ally conversando mientras cenaban, sus rostros habían vuelto a la tristeza .Las recordó sonriendo hace un momento y sabía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer aquí. Piper no iría a ningún lado. El verano pasaría rápido y ella estaría esperándolo en New York y todo sería como antes. Tenía que estar feliz por ella.

…

Ally vio entrar a Austin al comedor y de inmediato notó que su sonrisa habitual había sido cambiada por otra más bien fingida. ¿Tendría algo que ver con la llamada que recibió? Él la capturó mirándolo y ella bajo la mirada rápidamente. _Dios_ , que tenía que dejar de mirarlo así, estaba mal.

"¿Quién era hijo?", Mimi le preguntó mientras él se sentó a cenar en la cabecera de la mesa donde su plato estaba servido. El pecho de Ally se encogió cuando recordó a Alex sentado en el mismo lugar un par de días atrás, se parecían tanto. El mes que le quedaba por delante sería duro.

"Piper", él respondió.

Mimi sonrió afectuosamente. "¿Cómo está? ¿Cuándo vendrá a visitarnos?".

Austin bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con su tenedor. "No vendrá, cosas de la universidad". Explicó con una pequeña mueca.

"Lo siento tanto hijo", su madre acarició su mano en señal de apoyo. Austin levantó la vista y sonrió. "Está bien, estoy feliz por ella. Logró un lugar en el hospital para un voluntariado y siempre había sido su sueño". Dijo para tranquilizarla pero Ally notó que la sonrisa no llegó hasta sus ojos.

"Me alegro por ella pero quería tanto conocerla", Mimi suspiró.

"Está bien mamá, siempre podemos ir a New York", él comentó y luego miró a Ally. "Tú también estás invitada por supuesto", le dijo comenzando a comer su cena. Mimi sonrió ampliamente. "¡Sí! Podríamos ir cuando te retiren el yeso", exclamó con entusiasmo.

"No lo sé Mimi…", Ally respondió incómoda. Ella sabía que para los ojos de Austin y Mimi ella no era una molestia pero se sentía así. Pasar un mes con ellos ya era mucho desde su punto de vista.

"No insistas mamá, Ally ya sabe que está invitada y que sí va te hará muy feliz", Austin habló mirándola directamente. Ella hizo una mueca, sabía que había dicho esas palabras exactamente para hacerla sentir mal si decía que no.

"Lo pensaré", le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer sentada en frente suyo. Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a comer su cena, no insistiendo más.

La cena transcurrió y al finalizar tanto Austin como Ally se ofrecieron a lavar los platos. Por supuesto que Mimi y Austin no quisieron aceptar su ayuda pero ella necesitaba sentirse útil, por lo que finalmente cedieron. Así que ahora ambos se encontraban en dicha tarea. Austin por su parte lavando y Ally secando.

"Así que cuéntame en que te ganas la vida", Austin inició una conversación. Ally tomó el plato que él le estaba entregando y comenzó a secarlo. "Era mesera en una pequeña cafetería", respondió.

"¿Eras?".

"Sí. No estoy pensando volver", ella explicó. Austin le entrego otro plato y la miró. "¿Por qué?", cuestionó casualmente. Ally volvió su mirada al plato que estaba secando, los recuerdos de su última noche trabajando la invadieron, fue la misma noche en que Alex murió. Dallas, su ex novio que solía golpearla apareció en el local, ella era la única mesera y se vio en la obligación de atenderlo. El muy desgraciado buscó todas las formas para humillarla y cuando su turno terminó Alex llegó a la cafetería a buscarla como siempre. En cuanto entró a la cafetería y vio a Dallas gritándole por el mal servicio, Alex sin pensarlo, fue y lo golpeó con su puño en el rostro. Se formó una pelea entre ellos que provocó el caos en el pequeño recinto. Su jefe llamó a la policía y se los llevaron a ambos detenidos. Horas después, luego de que ella pagara su fianza dejaron libre a Alex. Pero él todavía estaba furioso, con Dallas y con ella por haberse dejado maltratar nuevamente por él. Ally se excusó en que estaba en su trabajo y no pudo hacer nada pero en el fondo ella siempre tuvo miedo de Dallas. Todavía tenía miedo de él y probablemente era una de las razones de porque Alex iba conduciendo tan rápido esa noche.

"Me despidieron", respondió cortante. Intentó con todas su fuerzas guardarse sus emociones y llevar el recuerdo al fondo de su mente. Él notó la indirecta de que no deseaba hablar más del tema y continuó lavando. Ally terminó de secar el último plato y decidió cambiar de tema. "Tengo dinero ahorrado", le contó.

Austin se secó sus manos y la miró. "Eso siempre es bueno. También me gusta ahorrar, hice algunas tutorías a los de primer año y gané un poco de dinero. No es mucho pero por lo menos me sirvió para comprar el pasaje más próximo a Miami y llegar a tiempo, ya sabes… al funeral".

Ella asintió en comprensión. "Tengo dinero ahorrado pero aún no he encontrado algo bueno en qué gastarlo. Supongo que es hora de utilizarlo por lo menos para vivir", confesó.

"Gastarlo para vivir es algo bueno".

"Supongo que sí…", ella murmuró.

Austin miró su reloj de pulsera y abrió los ojos en sorpresa. "¡Wow, ya va ser medianoche y todavía no te he curado tu pierna!", exclamó preocupado. Ally rio suavemente. "Eres tan exagerado, estoy bien y ahora no tienes por qué hacerlo, yo puedo por mí misma".

"¿Ahora te crees enfermera?", él cuestionó con tono bromista.

"Yo me creo lo que quiera".

Él rio y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho. "Lamento decirte que como tu enfermero personal y potencial amigo, mi deber es cuidarte. Y cómo hoy te escapaste y no hiciste el reposo que debías hacer, mi obligación es supervisar que tu herida este bien".

Ella notó inmediatamente que Austin se había referido a sí mismo como su "potencial amigo". Hasta ayer creía que algo así era imposible, ellos eran tan diferentes a simple vista. Pero hoy después de todo lo que había acontecido, tal vez realmente existía la posibilidad de que fuera así.

"Lo que sea", ella le dijo caminando hacia la habitación de Alex. Austin se adelantó y se puso en la puerta impidiéndole la entrada. "¿Dónde crees que vas?", le preguntó.

"Ya te he incomodado mucho, te devolveré tu habitación", ella respondió con un tono obvio. Austin la tomo de sus hombros y le dio la vuelta obligándola a caminar en dirección a su habitación. "No me incomodas, ya te dije que no me importa dormir en el sofá".

"Pero Austin-"

"No se habla más del tema", él la cortó a media frase. Ally suspiró en rendición. "Ahora te pones tu pijama y yo vendré en diez minutos para curarte", él indicó obligándola a entrar en la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Ally apoyó su espalda en la puerta y observó detenidamente cada parte del lugar. Era espacioso, las murallas pintadas de un azul claro, una guitarra se posaba en una esquina, lo que significaba que Austin le gustaba la música. Bueno, quizás si tenían algo en común. Un escritorio y un estante lleno de libros al otro costado de la habitación, obviamente era un chico estudioso, algo que quizás pudieron haber tenido en común cuando fue adolescente. Una cama amplia de dos plazas cubierta por un edredón azul marino en el medio. Un mural de fotos se avistaba en una de las paredes. Ally se acercó, había tres fotos, una de Mimi, Alex, Austin y Mike, su padre que había fallecido en África y del cual Alex nunca hablaba. Otra de Mimi, junto con Austin y Alex cuando eran niños, abrazados en lo que parecía un día de playa. También una de Austin y Dez en su graduación de secundaria. Mirando más de cerca notó que había el resto de las esquinas de una foto, parecía como si la hubieran arrancado.

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo saltar del susto.

"¿Estás lista?", escuchó preguntar a Austin detrás de la puerta. ¿Ya habían transcurrido diez minutos?

"¡No!", gritó en respuesta. Ally tomo su pequeño bolso y lo volcó encima de la cama. Buscó rápidamente la camiseta vieja de Alex y se la puso lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando por fin logró cambiarse a su improvisado pijama, guardó su ropa en su bolso. "¡Ahora sí!", exclamó sentada en la cama. Austin entró con un botiquín médico en sus manos. "Muy bien señorita Dawson recuéstese en la cama", le indicó fingiendo seriedad. Ally hizo lo que le dijo, se recostó y estiró sus piernas. Austin se sentó a un costado y comenzó a retirar el parche con cuidado. Cuando lo retiró por completo observó fijamente la herida. Ally levantó su cabeza para ver y notó que estaba más roja que ayer.

"¿Está muy mal?", ella preguntó.

"Está más enrojecida por todo el ajetreo que hiciste hoy pero no está infectada, así que no hay que preocuparse por el momento. Pero sí tendrás que comenzar hacer reposo desde hoy y te dolerá un poco lo que haré ahora porque tienes irritado", respondió ahora con verdadera seriedad. Ella asintió, volvió apoyar su cabeza en la almohada y observó el techo mientras Austin hacia la curación. "¿Así que la chica que no vendrá a Miami es tu novia?", preguntó en busca de alguna conversación para distraerse.

"Sí, su nombre es Piper", él respondió. Ally sintió un poco de dolor cuando Austin comenzó a limpiar la herida. Cerró los ojos fuertemente sin quejarse. "Lo siento, haré esto rápido", él se disculpó al notar su rostro.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. "Está bien, puedo soportarlo –habló con calma– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?", preguntó continuando con su distracción.

"Siete meses, comenzamos a salir en las vacaciones de invierno. Estudia medicina también, es un año menor que yo, solía hacerle tutoría", contó mientras continuaba con su labor.

"¿Por lo que amor entre alumna y profesor?", ella bromeó. Austin soltó una pequeña carcajada.

"Algo así", contestó.

"Apuesto que eres unos de esos novios súper cursis y pegotes", Ally intentó adivinar.

"¿Es eso algo malo?", él preguntó un poco ofendido.

"No, sólo estoy diciendo que pareces el tipo".

"Bueno, ya que estamos haciendo adivinanzas, puedo apostar a que yo no soy tu tipo, pareces de las que le gustan los chicos malos", él comentó. Ally se tensó ante sus palabras. Chicos malos habían sido su perdición. Primero había sido Dallas, quien además de malo, era cruel y golpeador. Luego conoció a Alex, ella sabía que tenía un pasado bastante oscuro pero que a diferencia de Dallas, jamás la había golpeado o tratado mal y además había dejado atrás sus malas amistades. Lo único malo, es que ahora estaba muerto. "Ally lo siento tanto, yo no debí decir eso", Austin se disculpó de inmediato evidentemente arrepentido.

"Está bien, tienes razón", ella dijo sin emoción. Además era su culpa por comenzar adivinar en primer lugar.

"Ally de verdad lo siento", el volvió a disculparse.

"Te dije que está bien", ella insistió todavía carente de emoción. Austin continuó curando su herida en silencio y luego de unos minutos finalizó. Se puso de pie y se quedó observándola. "Ally… hay algo que sé sobre ti y no te he dicho", él dijo con nerviosismo. ¿Qué era lo que sabía de ella que lo tenía tan nervioso? Ella se quedó mirándolo en silencio esperando que continuara. "Yo sé sobre Dallas", dijo con cuidado. Ally quedó totalmente impactada ¿por qué diablos él sabía sobre él? Mimi no sabía nada como para que fuera ella quien le contó y la única opción era una persona.

"¿Dez te contó sobre él?", preguntó molesta.

"No, fue Trish".

"¿Trish? ¡Eso es imposible, tú ni siquiera la conoces!", exclamó incrédula.

"La verdad es que sí… Yo estaba presente cuando Dez y ella se conocieron. Trish estaba triste porque tú novio te había alejado de ella ese día. Obviamente que no sabía que se trataba de ti hasta que hoy hablé con Dez. Lo importante Ally es que yo sé el daño que ese imbécil te hizo y no debí decir que te gustan los chicos malos, eso fue muy estúpido de mi parte", él contó abrumado. A Ally le tomó un par de segundos procesar la información y no sabía realmente cómo reaccionar. Por un lado se sentía traicionada por Trish por hablar con unos extraños sobre algo tan íntimo como su tortuosa relación con Dallas y además también se sentía aún más expuesta a Austin. Lo de hoy en el cementerio había sido demasiado y ahora con esto, él sabía demasiado sobre ella.

"Necesito salir de aquí", ella dijo intentando ponerse de pie. Austin de inmediato se acercó y se lo impidió.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Acabo de hacerte curación en tu pierna, la herida está irritada no puedes salir de aquí", él la reprendió. Ally volvió a sentarse y apoyó sus manos en su cabeza totalmente frustrada. Odiaba estar en esta situación donde era incapaz de hacer algo por su cuenta. Austin se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó sus manos. "Hey… si no quieres hablar del tema, respeto tu decisión. Pero tampoco era justo que no supieras que yo sabía sobre Dallas, si vamos a ser amigos tenemos que ser sinceros", el habló con suavidad.

"Tú no tenías por qué saber sobre eso, tenía que ser mi elección contarte, no la de Trish", ella murmuró con su voz entrecortada.

"Ella estaba muy triste ese día, tenía unas copas demás y no creo que en ese momento se le pasó por la cabeza que Dez terminaría siendo su novio o que yo sería el hermano de tu futuro novio. Estaba muy preocupada por ti".

Ally suspiró abatida y retiró sus manos de las de Austin. Preocupada o no, todavía se sentía traicionada. No entendía como Trish pudo exponerla de esa forma con uno de sus más oscuros secretos. "Por favor quiero estar sola", ella pidió ya cansada. El día había sido tan largo que ya no quería pensar más, ni lidiar con más emociones.

Austin asintió, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta en silencio. Antes de salir de la habitación mantuvo su mano derecha aferrada al pomo de la puerta dándole la espalda. Luego de unos segundos se volvió a mirarla.

"Eres una mujer fuerte Ally, que yo sepa tus secretos no te hace más débil, nos hace amigos", dijo finalmente.

Salió por la puerta y la cerró detrás de él, dejándola otra vez sumida en un millón de pensamientos que incluían al chico rubio que había conocido hace dos días pero que lograba descifrarla como si la conociera de toda la vida.

* * *

 **Casi un mes desde la última actualización y lo siento mucho, reescribí un montón de veces este capítulo hasta que finalmente quedé conforme. No lo sé, espero les guste como avanza un poco su relación. El próximo capítulo quiero ir más en profundidad con los secretos de Austin.**

 **Por favor, si te gusta esta historia házmelo saber en un comentario. Es gratis haha :)**

 **Un abrazo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo siento por la demora. Las clases comenzaron nuevamente y la universidad está más difícil que nunca. Gracias a Alanna Delteria por su comentario. Definitivamente me animó a escribir este capítulo.**

* * *

Las siguientes dos semanas transcurrieron rápidamente para Austin. Su madre había vuelto a trabajar en la tienda de colchones luego de convencerla que encerrarse en su habitación solo empeoraba su pena, que necesitaba distraerse y compartir con más gente. Los primeros días fueron difíciles, su madre no tenía ánimos para trabajar, su energía le permitía con suerte completar las horas de trabajo por la mañana, regresando derrotada a casa por la tarde. Pero Austin no se dio por vencido con ella, cada mañana la animó a seguir adelante. Y con paciencia las cosas sucedieron cómo él las había predicho, su ánimo había comenzado a mejorar. La personalidad de su madre no era una triste, ni mucho menos solitaria. Mimi Moon era una persona sociable, amistosa y alegre, y compartir con los clientes y sus amigos del trabajo la ayudó de a poco a traer todas esas características de vuelta. Era un avance, sin embargo él tenía muy claro que ella estaba lejos de superar la muerte de Alex. Por las noches todavía la escuchaba sollozar hasta dormirse y por las mañanas presenciaba su tristeza de despertar nuevamente en un mundo donde Alex ya no vivía.

Austin no podía cambiar eso pero estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para mantener viva a su madre.

Por otro lado cada mañana se despertó y levantó directo a chequear si Ally estaba en su habitación con un poco de miedo de no encontrarla. Sin embargo, cada día ella estaba ahí durmiendo y sus temores se alejaban hasta el día siguiente. Fue así que se convirtió en una rutina levantarse, revisar si Ally no había huido, almorzar juntos, pasar la tarde en el sofá, salir de vez en cuando a comprar al supermercado, esperar a su mamá llegar del trabajo, preparar la cena, cenar todos juntos, curar la pierna de Ally y dormir.

Hoy él y Ally estaban rompiendo la rutina. Había llegado el día en que retirarían los puntos de sutura de la pierna a Ally y se podía decir que la más contenta era ella. Ahora se encontraban de camino hacia el hospital en su viejo Camaro negro que le habían obsequiado al cumplir los dieciséis.

"¿Te habían dicho que manejas como un abuelo?", Ally se burló. Él iba conduciendo como siempre lo hacía, calmado y respetando todas las leyes de tránsito. Algunos podían decir que era aburrido y que se demoraba el doble en llegar a un lugar que una persona normal pero a él no le importaba. La cautela era lo primordial para él, más aun si llevaba pasajeros. Y más aún si ese pasajero había tenido un accidente automovilístico hace unas semanas atrás.

"Soy precavido. Deberías agradecérmelo", él respondió mirando su camino todavía concentrado.

"No, espera. Eso realmente es un insulto para los abuelos porque estoy segura que ellos manejan más rápido que tú", Ally continuó bromeando.

Él la miró de reojo y vio una amplia sonrisa adornando sus labios. "Borra esa sonrisa chica mala, ¿sabes que todavía te queda el yeso cierto?", bromeó de vuelta. A lo que Ally sonrió aún más en respuesta. "Lo sé, pero es un paso hacia mi libertad", respondió.

"No pensé que fuera tan malo estar con nosotros", Austin fingió estar ofendido. Ally rió dándole un pequeño empujón en su hombro con su mano. "No seas estúpido, sabes a lo que me refiero", lo reprendió.

Hasta el día de hoy él había logrado su meta diaria con éxito, hacer sonreír a su madre y Ally cada día. No siempre fue fácil, hubo días en que casi fue imposible, aquellos días en que algo les hacía recordar a Alex, otros fueron menos difíciles, como por ejemplo hoy. Su amistad con Ally había crecido también, habían logrado llevarse bien de alguna forma. Mientras él no le preguntara sobre su vida, su despido de la cafetería o Dallas, y mientras ella no le preguntara a él sobre su historia con Alex, podían entablar una conversación tranquila. La verdad es que él sentía un montón de curiosidad sobre su vida pero no quería arruinar los avances que había logrado. Y sabía también que la tristeza estaba fuertemente arraigada en ella pero al igual que con su madre, él se esforzaba por hacerle más llevadero los días.

"Hablando en serio, ¿voy manejando bien? ¿No tienes algún flash back o algo así?", él pidió con cautela. Sabía que a Ally no le gustaba hablar sobre el accidente pero necesitaba preguntarle.

La oyó suspirar. "Estoy bien Austin, es un poco inevitable recordar cuando veo la carretera pero está bien. Gracias por preocuparte y por conducir con cuidado", ella dijo con sinceridad en su voz.

Austin sonrió en grande, le gustaba cuando lograba sacar esa parte de Ally, esa que era sincera y agradecida dejando de lado el sarcasmo. Aunque también le gustaba su parte bromista, cuando ella sonreía podía iluminar una habitación entera. Su sonrisa era una de las más bonitas que había visto y le gustaba aún más cuando él era la razón de ella, el corazón se le hinchaba de satisfacción. Cuando pensaba en Ally podía adivinar todas las razones de porque Alex la había escogido como su novia, era hermosa, inteligente, fuerte, consciente y con carácter. Seguro que hacían una linda pareja. No pudo evitar pensar que si su hermano hubiese sido más responsable, él no estaría muerto ahora y no hubiera dejado a Ally en mil pedazos. Le partía el corazón cuando recordaba todo lo que ella ha tenido que enfrentar y todo lo que ha sufrido.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital y estaban en la sala de espera, notó que Ally estaba inquieta. Ella con su mano libre jugaba concentradamente con una hilacha de sus jeans rasgados.

"¿Te pasa algo?", Austin le preguntó curioso.

"No", ella murmuró todavía jugando y sin mirarlo. Él tomó su mano y le dio un apretón amistoso. "No tienes por qué estar nerviosa, no dolerá", la tranquilizó.

Ally hizo una pequeña mueca. "No estoy nerviosa, estoy ansiosa por salir de aquí. No me gustan los hospitales, me trae malos recuerdos", explicó. Él no quiso preguntar el por qué, supuso que tal vez le recordaba la muerte de Alex o tal vez la muerte de su padre.

"No te preocupes, no tardarán y saldremos de aquí pronto", la animó. La puerta en frente de ellos se abrió y la enfermera apareció. "Ally Dawson", llamó observando a las personas en la sala de espera. Ally se puso de pie y él la siguió, cuando estaban frente a frente el notó que la mujer le era conocida. "¡Austin! Que alegría verte nuevamente", la enfermera lo saludó con una sonrisa coqueta. Él la recordó de inmediato. Se trataba de la enfermera con la que se vio obligado a coquetear para lograr que dejaran salir a Ally del hospital. Él nunca había hecho algo por el estilo, fue un acto desesperado y no estaba orgulloso. Al menos había logrado su objetivo, Ally esa noche se había ido a casa con él.

"Hola Katherine", la saludó un poco avergonzado.

"Nunca recibí tu llamado", ella le dijo haciendo un puchero. Austin se rascó su cuello nervioso y miró hacia el suelo.

"Lo siento he estado muy ocupado", se disculpó. No era una mentira pero tampoco estaba interesado en nadie más que en su novia. Con la cual ya casi ni hablaba pero esa era otra historia.

Ally se aclaró la garganta interrumpiendo la conversación. "Estoy aquí –reclamó– ¿podemos terminar con esto luego?".

Katherine la miró sorprendida. "¿Ella es tu novia?", preguntó señalando a Ally.

Él y Ally se miraron el uno al otro y de inmediato negaron con la cabeza, horrorizados ante la idea. "¿Nosotros? No", Ally dijo con disgusto.

"Somos sólo amigos", él agregó.

La enfermera suspiró aliviada. "Qué bueno oír eso, por un momento pensé que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Muy bien terminemos luego con esto", le indicó a Ally. Antes de alejarse con ella, Katherine le dio un guiño y murmuró un nos vemos pronto.

Ambas ingresaron a la habitación y él se quedó esperando fuera. Sabía que Ally era valiente, que ella estaría bien porque era una mujer fuerte y el retiro de los puntos no tenía comparación con las demás dolores que había soportado.

Cuando ella por fin salió su rostro reflejaba molestia. Katherine venía detrás de ella directo hacia él pero Austin la ignoró y se dirigió rápido hacia Ally. "¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?", le preguntó preocupado. Ella ni lo miró y siguió caminando con un poco de dificultad. "Salgamos de aquí pronto o te juro que me arrancaré la cabeza si oigo una vez más lo sexy que eres", murmuró con disgusto. Él la siguió en silencio tratando de comprender a lo que se refería. Pronto lo descifró y decidió ocultar su sonrisa por su propio bien, debía reconocer que hasta a él le habrían dado ganas de arrancarse la cabeza si hubiera tenido que oír a Katherine. Había notado que podía ser un poco intensa.

Una vez que estaban los dos en el auto Austin no sabía cómo romper la tensión. No quería que ella arruinara su día feliz por una tontería. No habían mucho de ellos y el no dejaría que este se volviera uno triste. "Ally lo siento por lo que pasó ahí dentro", él dijo con cautela. Mal que mal, todo había comenzado por su culpa al coquetear con Katherine.

Ella de inmediato lo miró confundida. "¿Por qué te disculpas?".

Austin se encogió de hombros. "Se siente como que debería disculparme. No quiero que estés enojada", explicó sinceramente.

Ally suspiró y negó con su cabeza en la incredulidad de la situación. Este chico siempre se las arreglaba para hacerla volver a la realidad y recordarle cuando estaba actuando mal. Ella estaba molesta debido a que una chica le había hablado hasta el cansancio maravillas de él.

De verdad había sido muy molesto pero siendo sincera ni siquiera podía culparla ya que en cierta forma era verdad, Austin era un chico lindo tanto por dentro como por fuera. Aunque estaba segura que a Katherine no le importaba como Austin era por dentro. De todas maneras ella estaba siendo estúpida e inmadura al reaccionar mal. Detestaba como últimamente su forma de actuar había empeorado. Detestaba como había perdido el poco control que tenía de sus emociones.

"Austin por favor deja de hacer eso. No tienes de qué disculparte, yo soy la que está mal al enojarse por todo", habló con arrepentimiento incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

"La verdad es que sí, eres bastante enojona ", Austin admitió. Ella lo miró sorprendida ante sus palabras pero en vez de encontrarse con molestia en su mirada, se encontró con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Supongo que es parte de tu encanto", él rió.

Una risa incrédula se le escapó a Ally y de inmediato el ambiente era relajado entre ellos dos. "Eres un tonto", murmuró golpeándolo suavemente con su codo.

Austin rió en voz baja y encendió el motor del auto. "Así que ya que estamos de buen ánimo ¿Qué te parece un paseo a la playa?", preguntó esperanzado. Sus ojos brillaban con el entusiasmo y no pudo evitar contagiarse de él.

Ella asintió y Austin emprendió el camino.

…

Tan pronto como llegaron a la playa Austin divisó la tienda de helados a la que solía ir cuando era niño.

Sus ojos se iluminaron ante su visión.

"¿Quieres un helado?", le preguntó a Ally con fervor.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, riéndose de él. Claramente parecía un niño de diez años en este momento pero le importaba muy poco.

"¿Por favor?", suplicó mirándola a los ojos.

Ally suspiró y luego sonrió. "Está bien –aceptó– Pero para la próxima no son necesarios los ojos de cachorro. Él helado me encanta".

"¿Qué ojos?", él cuestionó confundido.

"Esos que haces cuando quieres algo. Te advierto que conmigo no funcionan", respondió comenzando hacer su camino hacia la tienda de helados.

Austin rió ante su confesión. ¿Así que él tenía ojos de cachorro? Pues no era el único.

"Tú también tienes unos", le dijo mientras alcanzaba su paso. "No te das cuenta pero los usas todo el tiempo". Ally se detuvo y lo miró extrañada.

"Eso es mentira", señaló arrugando su nariz molesta.

Austin se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino. "No, no lo es", bromeó. La oyó maldecir a sus espaldas y continuar su camino a su lado.

Una vez dentro de la tienda se acercó al mostrador y pidió dos helados a la vendedora. Era una chica joven, morena, bonita de unos 20 años.

"¿Qué sabor?", la chica preguntó.

"Remolino de menta", él y Ally respondieron al unísono.

Austin la miró sorprendido, ese sabor no era muy popular. Sin embargo, siempre lo había amado desde niño. "¿Te gusta remolino de menta?", Ally le preguntó igualmente sorprendida. Él asintió.

"Dos remolinos de menta", le indicó a la vendedora.

La chica le sonrió. "De inmediato se los traigo", comentó y se retiró en busca de sus helados.

"Me alegra por fin encontrar una compañera de remolino de menta", él habló evidentemente complacido por el nuevo descubrimiento.

"Lo mismo digo", Ally expresó con sus labios curvados hacia arriba formando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Me pregunto cuántas cosas más tendremos en común", Austin pensó en voz alta. Cuando notó que lo había dicho realmente en vez de solo pensarlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. "Digo, no puede ser solo el remolino de menta", intentó arreglar su situación vergonzosa.

Ally sonrió ante su torpeza. "Me gusta la música, toco el piano", contó.

"¿En serio? A mí también, yo toco la guitarra", él dijo alegre sin ocultar su emoción.

"Lo sé", ella reconoció.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

Ally rio en voz baja. "Austin duermo en tu habitación, hay una guitarra guardada ahí", respondió con tono obvio.

"Oh cierto…", él murmuró nuevamente avergonzado. ¿Por qué estaba tan distraído? Ally volvió a reír y luego comenzó a observar a las personas que estaban dentro de la tienda. Austin notó como su sonrisa de pronto se borró y su rostro se entristeció cuando ella fijo la vista en una mesa en particular. Podía apostar que era algún recuerdo de Alex, había aprendido a reconocer cada vez que ella lo recordaba. Sus ojos brillaban con la nostalgia y mordía levemente su labio inferior como tratando de reprimir su tristeza. Austin observó el lugar y también recordó un sin número de recuerdos junto a su hermano. Alex como hermano mayor solía traerlo y comprar helados para ellos dos. Como Austin era pequeño y torpe siempre dejaba caer su helado y Alex para evitar que llorara le regalaba el suyo.

La nostalgia lo invadió de golpe.

Lo extrañaba tan malditamente mucho.

Sin embargo, no estaba permitiéndose sentir tristeza. Él tenía que ser fuerte y reparar de alguna forma todo el dolor que su hermano había dejado.

La vendedora apareció con sus dos copas de helado trayéndolo a la realidad.

"Remolino de menta para la señorita", la chica dijo entregándole la copa a Ally. "Y remolino de menta también para el señor", indicó entregándole la copa. La chica le sonrió y él sonrió devuelta. Le agradeció su atención y luego le entregó el dinero.

Luego Austin hizo su camino hacia una mesa y Ally lo siguió. Una vez que estuvieron sentados ambos comenzaron a comer su helado. Él estaba muy concentrado disfrutando cuando una pregunta de Ally lo interrumpió.

"¿Te has dado cuenta que las chicas de la mesa de al lado no han parado de mirarte? ¿Y que la vendedora estaba hipnotizada por ti?". Austin miró de reojo y de inmediato notó a una chica rubia y otra de cabello castaño mirándolo directamente. Observó hacia el mostrador y la vendedora estaba observándolo también.

"No lo había notado", admitió tímidamente.

"Pasaba lo mismo con Alex. Todo el tiempo habían chicas alrededor coqueteándole", le contó mientras tomaba una cucharada de su helado.

"¿Y te daban celos?", él preguntó sin pensar. Ally rió y negó con su cabeza. "En realidad no soy una persona celosa. Solo era algo molesto pero creo que me acostumbré".

"Apuesto que Alex si era celoso", él comentó. Tenía que serlo ya que Ally era muy bonita. Ella frunció sus labios. "Un poco… ¿y Piper es celosa?".

"No para nada", Austin respondió despreocupadamente.

"¿Y tú lo eres?", ella le preguntó expectante.

Austin sacudió su cabeza en negación. "Tampoco. Confiamos mucho el uno en el otro".

"Eso es bueno, con todo eso de la distancia", Ally comentó y volvió a comer de su helado. Él hizo lo mismo. Inevitablemente recordó a Piper y lo mucho que la extrañaba. ¿Ella lo extrañaría de la misma forma? Últimamente no habían hablado mucho y estaban un poco distanciados pero era sólo porque ambos estaban ocupados en diferentes ciudades. Pero eso no significaba que ya no se amaban, él no tenía ojos para nadie más que ella. Piper era perfecta, una buena chica, alegre, inteligente, tranquila, cariñosa y muy hermosa. Además una chica que estudia para ser médico al igual que él. Ella era todo lo que el buscaba en una mujer. Él volvería a New York al final del verano y todo sería como antes. Envió los pensamientos sobre Piper al fondo de su mente, estaba seguro que no había de que preocuparse.

Observó a Ally que todavía estaba disfrutando de su helado y una risita se le escapó al notar algo en sus labios. Ella lo miró extrañada frunciendo sus cejas. "¿Qué es lo gracioso?".

Él ahora soltó una carcajada. "Tienes un hermoso bigote de helado", respondió. Ally de inmediato se sonrojó y tomó una servilleta para limpiarse. Austin no podía dejar de sonreír, se veía tan adorable cuando se avergonzaba.

"¿Y no pudiste avisarme antes?", ella le reclamó.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Te avisé a penas me di cuenta", dijo en defensa.

"Mentiroso, primero te reíste".

Austin levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. "Está bien, está bien… culpable de los cargos", admitió. Ella resopló y se limpió su boca. Sin embargo, aún quedaba un resto de helado en un costado de sus labios. Austin tomó una servilleta y la acercó a su boca. "Todavía te queda aquí", le indicó. Ella se quedó inmóvil y él limpió el resto que quedaba mientras lo observaba atentamente. Sus redondos ojos marrones se encontraron con los de él. Se quedó hipnotizado mirándolos, eran tan redondos y bonitos.

Ally se puso de pie rápidamente y rompió su contacto visual.

"¿Crees que podamos caminar por la playa?", ella preguntó un poco incómoda. Él se puso de pie y pensó por un momento las posibilidades de que fuera contraproducente ya que recientemente le había retirado los puntos de sutura de su pierna. Pero al momento que volvió a ver sus ojos con esperanza, él fue incapaz de negarse. Pensó en recalcarle que estaba usando sus ojos de cachorro pero fue incapaz de decirle.

Simplemente funcionaban en él.

"Podemos… pero no muy lejos y debe ser lento", le advirtió.

Ella sonrió victoriosamente. "Puedo con eso".

…

La playa estaba atestada de veraneantes, el sol implacable desde el cielo prácticamente los estaba quemando, sus pies estaban mojados con el mar y la arena se estaba pegando a su piel. Sin embargo, desde hace tiempo que Ally no se sentía tan relajada y a gusto.

Llevaban un tiempo caminando por la orilla del mar, observando el horizonte y sin decir alguna palabra. Austin respetó su tiempo de silencio sin volverlo incómodo. Y mientras caminaba a su lado la hacía sentirse acompañada y comprendida. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Era tan irónico en este momento recordar cómo había sido su primer encuentro. Aquel día en la Iglesia ella le había reclamado por no conocerla. Y ahora parecía ser él quien la conocía y comprendía más.

Las últimas dos semanas habían sido mucho más llevaderas gracias a él. Gracias al hermano menor de su amado Alex.

Nuevamente la invadió la pregunta sobre qué sucedió entre ellos para que su relación de hermanos se dañara al extremo de no hablarse.

Él no accedió conversar del tema aquella vez en el cementerio.

Pero tal vez hoy eso podría cambiar.

Observó de reojo a Austin que caminaba a su derecha, él estaba concentrado admirando el mar y el horizonte. Su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad.

Ella quería preguntarle.

"Austin…", murmuró llamando su atención. Él de inmediato se volvió a mirarla.

"¿Dime?".

Ally vaciló por un momento. ¿Y si se molestaba por la pregunta? Ella de pronto recordó que la persona de quien hablaba era Austin. Él no se molestaría con ella. Así fue como respiró y lo miró a los ojos.

"Tengo curiosidad", confesó.

Austin se detuvo y le sonrió. "¿Curiosidad sobre qué?".

"Sobre Alex y tú", respondió casi en un susurro. La sonrisa de Austin desapareció y su rostro se llenó de seriedad. "No quiero hablar sobre eso, ya te lo dije", le señaló continuando con su camino.

Ella se apresuró y sin pensarlo agarró su brazo para detenerlo. "Por favor", pidió.

Él observó su mano y luego la miró frunciendo el ceño. "¿Por qué quieres saber?".

Ally consideró las respuestas posibles a su pregunta. La más superficial trataba solo de la curiosidad de saber que sucedió entre ellos, ya que Alex tampoco hablaba mucho del tema. Otra trababa sobre el hecho de que Alex había cambiado y quería que Austin lo viera. Y la última, se relacionaba directamente con él mismo, quería comprenderlo así como él lo hacía con ella.

"Solo quiero comprender… Lo prometo", ella aseguró.

Austin suspiró con pesar. "Hablar sobre él saca lo peor de mi… No me gusta esa parte de mí y no quiero que la veas tampoco. Además, te pondrás de su lado y no quiero discutir contigo", él respondió de la misma forma de hace unas semanas atrás.

A diferencia que esta vez no se rendiría tan fácilmente, insistiría un poco más.

"No eres el único que tiene una parte que no le gusta, tengo una también y la has visto un sin número de veces. Y a pesar de eso, continúas ayudándome de todas formas. Quiero hacer lo mismo por ti", ella confesó con sinceridad.

Austin no dijo nada y ella soltó su agarre dándose por vencida. Se dio la vuelta para volver al auto.

"¿Dónde vas?", escuchó a Austin preguntar a su espalda. Ella se volvió a verlo. "Al auto", respondió desanimada. Él se sentó en la arena, cruzó sus piernas y palmeó un lugar a su lado.

"Vuelve porque hay cosas de las que quiero hablar".

…

Austin comenzó contándole cómo fue su infancia con Alex. Le habló sobre sus aventuras, sus secretos, su admiración por él. Eran hermanos muy unidos. Tan unidos que ella incluso deseó haber tenido un hermano para haber vivido ese tipo de cosas.

"Te juro que si él hubiera vuelto a lanzarse de ese techo, hubiera sido capaz de lanzarme junto a él. Si me hubiera propuesto la cosa más estúpida del mundo, lo hubiera apoyado. Éramos cómplices y confiaba en él a ciegas", él habló con nostalgia. Luego de unos segundos su rostro se entristeció. "Pero todo cambió cuando papá murió. Alex comenzó a alejarse de mí. Esperaba su apoyo, esperaba superarlo juntos pero él sólo se alejó. Fue bastante triste esa etapa, la superé gracias a la admiración que sentía por mi padre. Eso me dio ánimos a seguir y ser como él algún día. Ahora que pienso en ese tiempo, me doy cuenta de que yo era un niño y Alex un adolescente, supongo que era obvio que nuestra relación ya no sería la misma pero estúpidamente espere su apoyo y no sucedió. Luego mamá le regalo ese maldito auto para su cumpleaños y él nunca más fue el mismo".

Austin la observó como si estuviera esperando alguna reacción por su parte pero ella solo lo miró de vuelta esperando que continuara. Ella se había comprometido a ser neutra mientras lo escuchaba.

Él volvió a mirar hacia el mar. "Alex comenzó hacer amistad con unos chicos que solo se metían en problemas y comenzó a beber alcohol. No llegaba a casa a dormir y mamá no dormía de la preocupación. Al otro día él aparecía como si nada hubiera pasado y mamá siempre lo perdonaba. Ella decía que era parte de ser un adolescente. Luego ella decidió que la mejor manera para que Alex no desapareciera fue pedirle que me trajera a casa al finalizar la escuela. ¿Y adivina qué?". Ally imaginó rápidamente la respuesta.

"Él no aparecía", adivinó. A lo que Austin asintió.

"Tuve que volver muchas veces a casa caminando solo porque él simplemente no aparecía. No le conté nunca a mamá porque no quería que se decepcionara de él y porque estúpidamente todavía me consideraba su cómplice", él rió amargamente. Luego tragó saliva. "Una vez se dignó a aparecer. Íbamos de camino a casa y nos detuvimos en un semáforo, de pronto un auto apareció al costado rugiendo el motor. ¿Y conoces todas esas películas que te hacen creer que estar dentro de una carrera te provoca adrenalina? Bueno, a mí no me pasó. Tenía doce años y a Alex no le importaron todas mis súplicas pidiéndole que se detuviera porque iba demasiado rápido, corrió de todas maneras, y yo sentí miedo, sentí impotencia también de no poder controlar lo que pasaba, impotencia de estar atrapado dentro de ese auto". Él corazón de Ally se encogió al escuchar la frustración en su voz. "Él no se disculpó y lo único que me dijo fue que tenía que ser más valiente para la próxima vez y perder el miedo. No le conté nada a mamá, pero esta vez no fue porque me consideraba su cómplice, sino porque me sentí cobarde y me avergonzaba ¿Qué estúpido no?", dijo con ironía. Ally observó a Austin respirar profundamente tratando de calmarse. Podía notar lo difícil que era para él hablar del tema y ahora comprendía su desprecio hacia la velocidad. Ella no creía que Alex intencionalmente quiso hacerlo sentir así pero lo había hecho, y estuvo mal. También se sintió culpable por esta mañana haber bromeado con eso de que conducía como un abuelo.

"Lo siento mucho Austin", ella susurró apenada. Él sonrió tristemente.

"Tú no tienes la culpa…", murmuró en respuesta.

Ally consideró decirle que Alex jamás habría querido hacerlo sentir mal intencionalmente pero eso técnicamente era defenderlo y había prometido ser neutra, así que decidió invitarlo a continuar.

"¿Y qué hiciste luego de eso?", ella preguntó.

"Le dije a mamá que yo ya era lo suficientemente mayor para poder tomar un autobús y que no quería que Alex me llevara más a casa. Yo me alejé de él, me daba terror solo pensar en tener que subirme nuevamente a su auto. Durante esos años recuerdo haber hablado muy poco con él, me concentré en la escuela y el resto del tiempo lo pasaba en casa de Dez. Era extraño ya no compartir con mi hermano pero a él todo lo que le importaba era su auto y las carreras. Ni siquiera el choque que tuvo contra un árbol lo detuvo. Recuerdo que esa noche con mamá estábamos en casa cuando ella recibió el llamado informándole del accidente, sentí tanto miedo de perder a mí hermano, de que le hubiera sucedido algo grave. Tan pronto como llegamos al hospital y vi que estaba vivo, te juro que me volvió el alma al cuerpo. Él estaba herido, con una pierna rota y un montón de rasguños, pero él estaba ahí, vivo. Luego de eso pensé, él tendrá más cuidado, no querrá ver un auto nunca más. Pero no fue así, de alguna forma reunió dinero, mamá lo ayudo también y se compró un auto más veloz que el anterior. Yo no los entendía… Ni a mamá por ayudarlo, ni a él por continuar con lo mismo. En realidad, todavía no los entiendo". Austin suspiró con pesar y se acomodó en la arena. "Cuando cumplí dieciséis y me regalaron mi primer auto, sabía que Alex lo había escogido porque quería que fuera como él. Se decepcionó cuando notó que no me convertí en un corredor. Sin embargo, me convertí en otra cosa. En algo así como su taxi personal. Estúpidamente todavía me preocupaba por él así que un montón de veces fui a buscarlo donde quedaba botado de borracho. Un día recibí una llamada de una chica en la madrugada, me dijo que estaba con Alex y que él había conducido ebrio hasta su casa y necesitaba que alguien lo fuera a buscar ya que sus amigos lo habían abandonado. Por supuesto que no quise preocupar a mamá y fui solo yo a buscarlo. Lo traje de vuelta a casa. A la mañana siguiente me prometió que nunca más lo volvería hacer, que cambiaría, que dejaría de ver a sus amigos y me pidió que no le contara nada a mamá. Por un tiempo pareció que volvió a ser el de antes, llegaba a casa, jugábamos futbol y se había alejado de las malas amistades. Me sentía feliz de haberlo ayudado y de tener de vuelta a mi hermano. Sin embargo, eso no duró mucho tiempo. Un día por casualidad con Dez fuimos a una fiesta y él estaba ahí, con las mismas malas amistades de siempre y bebiendo. Me sentí tan estúpido por haberle creído". Ally notó como el tono de Austin se volvió más duro y con ira. Oírlo de esa forma lo hacía parecer una persona totalmente diferente. "Esta vez no me quede callado y cuando volví a casa le conté a mamá. Le rompí su corazón. Esa misma noche llamaron desde la estación de policía informando que Alex había sido detenido por conducir bajo la influencia del alcohol. Mamá tuvo que contratar un abogado y terminó pagando una multa, y a Alex le retiraron su licencia por un año y lo condenaron a trabajo comunitario. Mamá estuvo enojada y decepcionada con él por máximo un día, luego todo fue como si nada hubiera pasado y yo esta vez me enfurecí. Nuevamente él había sido perdonado sin mayores consecuencias. Y me enfurecía el hecho de que eso era prácticamente fomentarle su obsesión y su irresponsabilidad. Él podría haber muerto o matado a alguien al conducir ebrio, pero eso al parecer a nadie le importaba. Además él me había prometido que no lo volvería hacer, me prometió que cambiaría y nunca lo hizo. Así que una noche luego de escucharle decir que no podía esperar para que le devolvieran su licencia y poder volver a conducir, le reclamé que era un mentiroso, que era un irresponsable y que terminaría muerto si continuaba de la misma forma y le reclamé también a mamá que era débil por perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Alex me respondió diciéndome que yo era un exagerado, que no me metiera en su vida". Austin resopló con disgusto. "¿Yo exagerado? ¿Puedes creerlo?", cuestionó. "Yo le decía todo eso porque me preocupaba por él, porque tenía miedo de que perdiera su vida. Y mira como todo terminó, yo tenía la maldita razón".

Ally se estremeció ante sus palabras llenas de tristeza y rabia. Miró hacía el oleaje y se quedó en silencio intentando dimensionar toda la información, intentado buscar alguna razón para que Alex actuara de esa forma. Porque tenía que existir alguna razón, algo que explicara tanta tontería por parte de él.

La voz de Austin interrumpió sus pensamientos y ella lo miró nuevamente. "Lo que nunca entendí fue que entre medio de la discusión él me reclamó que era igual que nuestro padre, que me creía perfecto igual que él. Pero lo dijo con tanto desprecio, como si fuera algo malo. Recuerdo haberle respondido que estaba orgulloso de parecerme a él y eso lo enfureció. Me gritó que era un patético. Mamá sólo dijo que nos calmáramos… Pensé que ella se pondría de mi lado, pero no fue así. Me sentí traicionado por ambos… Me había pasado mi vida preocupado por ellos y eso fue lo que recibí a cambio. Sentí rabia conmigo mismo por ser tan crédulo, por ser tan tonto, por ser tan débil. Tan pronto como terminé la secundaria decidí irme a New York, alejarme de ellos dos y dejarlos que vivieran su vida como quisieran. Pasó que me había cansado de ser el amargado que pasaba preocupado por ellos. Eso no era vida".

Austin respiró profundamente y luego de otro intervalo de silencio se volvió a mirarla.

"Este es el momento en que lo defiendes", murmuró apenado.

Pero Ally no pudo. Tenía la certeza de que debía existir una explicación para todo pero ella fue incapaz de encontrarla. Y fue incapaz de defenderlo. ¿La hacía eso una traicionera?

No lo sabía.

Lo que sí sabía, es que comprendía a Austin.

Ella había dado tantas segundas oportunidades a Dallas como Austin lo había hecho con Alex. Comprendía el sentimiento de decepción cuando te fallaban nuevamente. Comprendía también la rabia consigo mismo por soportarlo.

Al menos ella había logrado dejar a atrás a Dallas. Al hombre que fingió amarla durante años. Había logrado dejar atrás a la persona que tantas veces la había decepcionado.

En cambio, la situación de Austin era distinta. Él nunca pudo dejar atrás a esa persona porque era su hermano de quien se trataba. Y ella podía asegurar que aunque Austin se había mudado al otro lado del país, nunca había dejado de preocuparse por su hermano.

Y ahora él estaba muerto.

Su pena y su ira no eran simplemente porque Alex nunca escuchó sus advertencias.

Su pena y su ira eran porque esas advertencias se volvieron ciertas y el jamás tendría la oportunidad de reconciliarse con él, de volver abrazarlo y recuperar a su hermano.

Él sufría por la pérdida de Alex al igual que ella. Y toda esa ira que Austin sentía al recordarlo, no era porque lo odiaba.

Era porque lo amaba.

Ally se acercó a él y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Sintió a Austin sorprenderse ante su gesto pero él pronto se relajó.

El sonido de las olas los acompañó mientras ella pensaba en que decir.

Porque habían tantas cosas por decir. Tantas cosas de las que conversar.

Pero finalmente se decidió por lo que era lo más sincero y acorde a los sentimientos de ambos.

"Yo también lo extraño", susurró.

Austin no respondió, solo se quedó a su lado en silencio como una afirmación a sus palabras. Luego lo oyó sollozar y ella inmediatamente lo abrazó como pudo.

Ahora él era quien estaba totalmente expuesto a ella.

Y cómo él mismo le había dicho hace unas semanas atrás, saber su secreto no lo hacía débil. Sino todo lo contrario. Ella ahora sabía que Austin era una persona fuerte, porque a pesar de toda esa pena guardada lograba hacer feliz a los que estaban a su alrededor. A pesar de no haberse sentido apoyado por su madre, él de todas maneras estaba en Miami para apoyarla.

Y a pesar de que Alex lo decepcionó tantas veces, él la estaba ayudando a ella. A la chica que solía ser la novia y la misma que lo juzgó sin conocerlo.

Y mientras lo abrazaba y él lloraba en su hombro. Ella se quebró nuevamente entre sus brazos. Pero esta vez no tenía miedo ni vergüenza de parecer débil frente a él.

Austin era su amigo.

Sin duda alguna.

* * *

 **Reescribí este capítulo muchas veces, no sé si es tan bueno como los anteriores pero creo que logré avanzar más en su relación. Por favor, si te gusta esta historia deja un comentario, sus opiniones siempre me animan a escribir. El próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán interesantes, Austin descubrirá un secreto que va cambiar todo.**

 **Un abrazo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Un cálido abrazo de Ally era lo que contenía a Austin en este momento. Los sollozos de ambos ya se habían calmado hace unos minutos pero continuaban abrazados sintiendo el apoyo del otro.

Él le había confesado toda su historia con Alex y ella no lo defendió como pensó que lo haría. Al contrario, Ally lo comprendió perfectamente, a tal profundidad que ella incluso sabía que él extrañaba a su hermano. Lo extrañaba tanto que le dolía. Y el sólo hecho de recordar que jamás lo volvería a ver lo mataba por dentro también.

Para Austin siempre fue más fácil mantenerse positivo. Su forma de actuar consistía básicamente en ignorar todo lo negativo, la tristeza, el enojo, el miedo, y poner una sonrisa en su rostro ante todo. No lo hacía porque fuera una persona falsa, sino porque simplemente esa era su forma de ser.

Pero hay sentimientos que no pueden ser ignorados eternamente y él bien lo sabía. Y lo detestaba.

Detestaba cada vez que su ira y pena salían a la luz.

Lo hacían convertirse en alguien diferente a lo que él realmente cree que es.

Ally fue la primera en deshacer el abrazo y lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad de la situación. Ella lo miró a los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. "Somos unos bebes llorones", bromeó mientras se limpiaba los restos de lágrimas de su rostro con sus manos. Él soltó una risa acuosa en respuesta. Notó de inmediato que ella lo dijo como una forma de alejar un poco la tristeza. Al parecer los papeles se habían invertido. Ahora era ella quien lo animaba.

"Gracias", él susurró.

Ally le dio una mirada de confusión. "¿Por qué?".

¿Realmente le estaba preguntado eso?

"Por escucharme y por comprender", respondió con honestidad.

Ally esbozó una sonrisa suave y se encogió de hombros. "¿Y para qué son los amigos?".

Amigos. Ella lo había llamado su amigo sin ninguna pizca de tono bromista. Él era su amigo y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Porque algo que parecía tan imposible estaba finalmente pasando.

Cuando la conoció jamás pensó que terminarían de esta forma. De hecho, jamás imaginó que los acontecimientos de su vida lo llevarían a ser amigo de una persona como Ally. Son tan diferentes el uno del otro pero eso lo hacía aún más emocionante. Porque a pesar de sus diferencias lograban comprenderse como nadie.

"Justamente para eso", él le sonrió devuelta. Ally acercó su mano al rostro de Austin y limpió el resto de lágrimas de él. Austin quedó mirándola fijamente mientras lo hacía y su corazón se aceleró inexplicablemente.

"Ahora te vez un poco mejor, parecías un desastre", ella comentó una vez que finalizó su tarea a lo que él rió.

"Wow gracias, pero debo informarte que te vez igual de desastrosa", él bromeó en respuesta. Ally soltó una pequeña risa y se puso de pie.

"Bueno los dos somos un desastre ¿y quién dice que eso es algo malo?", cuestionó.

Y esa pregunta tan simple le hizo comprender algo.

Porque él no pensaba en Ally como en algo malo por tener tristeza en su corazón. La hacía una mujer fuerte y valiente el hecho de continuar con su vida a pesar de todo el dolor. Y si él se sentía de la misma forma y era un desastre también, no era algo malo.

Era parte de ser humano y de vivir la vida.

"¿Qué?", la escuchó preguntar confundida.

Austin se puso de pie y negó con su cabeza.

"No tiene nada de malo", él respondió. Se sacudió la arena de sus pantalones y la miró. "Creo que es hora de volver a casa".

Ally asintió y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta hacia el auto.

De camino a casa y mientras él conducía, el ambiente era tranquilo. Austin se sentía bien por haberse desahogado y haber dejado salir una parte de él que sólo una persona conocía.

Dez era el único que sabía toda su historia con Alex. Ni siquiera su novia Piper lo sabía, nunca se sintió cómodo hablando sobre el tema. Y no era porque no confiaba en ella, sino que simplemente era parte de su acto de ignorar todo lo negativo. Además ella nunca preguntó más a fondo. Sólo sabía que él tenía un hermano mayor llamado Alex.

Austin pensó en su mejor amigo y recordó como lo había estado ignorando desde aquella conversación en la casa abandonada. No había contestado ni a sus llamadas ni a sus mensajes. Y por supuesto que lo había hecho para evitar tener que hablar y saber porque él terminó siendo amigo de Alex y amando los autos y la velocidad.

Pero estaba siendo injusto al no darle la oportunidad de explicarse. Y él lo sabía.

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Ally. Ella lo observó de inmediato.

"¿Crees que deba conversar con Dez?", cuestionó.

Austin la oyó suspirar pesadamente. "No lo sé, te diría que sí pero yo todavía no he logrado hablar con Trish", habló con pesar. Él condujo un par de segundos más y llegó a su destino. Estacionó su auto a las afueras de su casa y se volvió a mirarla. "Ella solo estaba preocupada por ti", Austin le comentó con cautela. Ally bajó su mirada y con su mano comenzó a jugar con la hilacha de sus jeans rasgados.

"Lo sé… Es sólo que no estoy orgullosa de la persona que era cuando estaba con Dallas. Y saber que ella te lo comentó a ti sin conocerte me hizo perder la cabeza". Ella se tomó un par de segundos antes de volver a hablar. "De todas maneras eso ahora no importa mucho", murmuró descuidadamente.

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque eres tú quien lo sabe", respondió.

"¿Y eso que significa?", Austin continuó con su interrogatorio pero él sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Ally finalmente había comenzado a confiar en él.

"Significa que si lo sabes tú no importa", ella repitió con tono obvio evitando decirlo. Pero él quería oírla confirmar sus pensamientos.

"¿Soy tan insignificante que no importa que lo sepa?", él cuestionó falsamente ofendido. Escuchó como Ally soltó una pequeña risa al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. "No lo diré Austin", le aseguró firmemente y abrió la puerta para bajarse del auto. Austin sabía que ella no lo haría así que se bajó del auto para seguirla y decidió confirmarlo con otra pregunta.

"¿Lograrás algún día contarme toda tu historia?", él preguntó en voz alta lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara.

Ally caminó hacia la entrada y luego se volvió a mirarlo.

"Creo que sí ¿Feliz?".

Austin asintió sonriendo. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de su casa.

"Tal vez deberíamos darles la oportunidad de explicarse… Dez y Trish son nuestros amigos". Él sugirió luego de analizarlo por un momento. Ally caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó ahí pensando. Austin cerró la puerta detrás de él y camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. "Si no estás lista, lo entiendo", la tranquilizó.

Ella ladeó su cabeza para mirarlo correctamente. "Tal vez mañana podríamos llamarlos", propuso dubitativa. Austin notó como estaba insegura aún. Él también no estaba seguro pero extrañaba a su amigo y podía apostar que Ally también extrañaba a Trish. Además no podrían ignorarlos por siempre.

"Mañana estaría bien", él afirmó. "No podemos mantenerlos alejados por siempre, son nuestros amigos".

…

 _Ally estaba nerviosa esperándolo. No sabía cómo él reaccionaría cuando la viera y eso la estaba matando de los nervios. Jamás imaginó que este día terminaría de esta forma y había llorado tanto porque todo esto había sucedido por su culpa._

 _De pronto el sonido de una puerta abierta llamó su atención. "Puedes irte Moon", un hombre dijo con voz grave y seria._

 _Él apareció y su mirada se encontró con la de ella de inmediato. Su estómago se revolvió al ver el enojo en su mirada._

 _Estaba molesto._

" _No quiero hablar contigo Ally", él dijo con dureza mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Ella lo siguió y tomó sus manos desesperadamente instándole a detenerse. "Por favor déjame explicarte", le suplicó._

 _Él se soltó de su agarre suavemente y luego pasó su mano derecha a través de su cabello con frustración. "Lo dejaste humillarte nuevamente", dijo con su voz mezclada entre la pena y el enojo._

" _Estaba en mi trabajo Alex, no tenía otra opción", ella se excusó. Él negó con su cabeza incrédulo. "Eso no justifica nada Ally, el maldito te estaba gritando en frente de todos como solía hacerlo cuando estaban juntos y tú simplemente lo dejaste", le reclamó con decepción. Ella se encogió ante sus palabras porque eran ciertas. Él miedo la había paralizado tan pronto Dallas había entrado por la puerta de la cafetería._

" _Lo siento", ella susurró tristemente. Alex respiró e intentó tranquilizarse._

" _Volvamos a casa", dijo con su voz cansada._

 _Mientras iban de camino Alex no dijo ni una palabra y ella tampoco. Sin embargo, él iba conduciendo más rápido de lo normal a través de la autopista. Ally sabía que lo estaba haciendo como una forma de relajarse y dejar de pensar. Era su vía de escape y fue incapaz de interrumpirlo. Además ya se había logrado acostumbrar a la velocidad y confiaba ciegamente en su destreza al volante._

 _Pero la noche estaba oscura y mientras Alex adelantó un auto y la aguja del velocímetro marcaba los 120 kilómetros por hora, un camión apareció frente a ellos por la pista izquierda._

 _Todo sucedió como en cámara lenta._

 _Alex frenó bruscamente pero debido a la velocidad que venía no logró hacerlo a tiempo. Sólo alcanzó a virar un poco hacia la derecha y finalmente estrellar todo el lado del conductor en el camión salvando la vida de Ally._

 _El golpe fue fuerte. Todo estuvo oscuro por un segundo y luego Ally abrió sus ojos para encontrarse atrapada dentro del automóvil. El cuerpo de Alex estaba incrustado bajo el camión y ella intentó moverse para ayudarlo a salir pero no pudo mover sus piernas ni sus brazos. Él tenía sus ojos cerrados y no se movía. La desesperación comenzó a inundarla._

" _¡Alex despierta!", gritó._

 _Pero no había reacción. "¡Alex por favor abre los ojos! ¡Por favor no me dejes!", suplicó llorando._

"Ally". Una voz masculina la llamó. "Ally despierta". La voz nuevamente habló y ella abrió sus ojos lentamente. Un Austin muy preocupado estaba en frente de ella. Miró a su alrededor confundida volviendo a la realidad. "Estabas teniendo una pesadilla", él le explicó.

Ella no estaba en el auto de Alex, estaba en la habitación de Austin. Tocó su rostro con sus manos y encontró las lágrimas en él. Su corazón estaba latiendo desaforado ante el recuerdo.

Austin la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó, mientras usaba una de sus manos para acariciar su cabeza.

"Está bien Ally, estoy aquí", él dijo suavemente intentando calmarla. Pero ella no podía calmarse. "¡Todo fue mi culpa Austin, él está muerto por mi culpa!", exclamó entre sollozos.

"No Ally, tú no tienes la culpa".

Ella deshizo su abrazo y alzó la vista hacia él. "Tú no sabes lo que pasó ese día".

"No necesito saberlo para estar seguro que lo que sucedió fue culpa de cualquier persona menos tuya", él habló con firmeza. Ally negó con su cabeza.

"Él estaba enojado conmigo… él iba conduciendo rápido por mi culpa".

Austin se sorprendió ante sus palabras.

"¿Y él estaba enojado por qué?", la interrogó. Ally tragó saliva y se quedó en silencio. Una lágrima cayó por su rostro y Austin notó que le era difícil hablar así que tomó sus manos. "Lo siento por mi pregunta, no tienes que contarme si no quieres. Sólo quiero ayudarte", le aseguró para tranquilizarla. Le rompía el corazón verla de esa forma.

Ally respiró profundo y buscó fuerzas para desahogarse. "¿Recuerdas que te conté que solía trabajar en una cafetería?", ella preguntó a lo que Austin asintió en respuesta. "Bueno, esa noche Dallas apareció ahí y tuve que atenderlo. Él me humilló todo el tiempo y yo fui incapaz de defenderme. Ahí fue cuando Alex llegó y lo escuchó gritarme y todo terminó en una pelea entre ellos. La policía se los llevó detenido a ambos. Cuando fui a buscar a Alex a la estación de policía él me reclamó por haberme dejado humillar por Dallas nuevamente. Le dije que fue porque estaba en mi trabajo y no tenía opción pero por supuesto que no me creyó. Él sabía que todavía le temía a Dallas y eso lo tenía tan molesto. Cuando volvíamos a casa en su auto, él iba conduciendo muy rápido y luego ese maldito camión apareció en frente de nosotros y Alex llevó todo el golpe hacia el lado del conductor. Y él quedó atrapado ahí y yo no pude ayudarlo". Su voz comenzó a quebrarse. "Después de todo lo que él hizo por mi yo fui incapaz de moverme y sacarlo de ahí". Ella dijo entre sollozos y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.

Austin volvió abrazarla y acarició su espalda. Ella se culpaba por la muerte de su hermano pero eso claramente no era su culpa. Él conocía muy bien a Alex y toda su historia le reafirmaba que este era el destino que él había escogido cuando decidió que los autos y la velocidad eran su pasión.

De pronto él recordó las palabras de Dez aquel día en que se reconciliaron y le explicó toda su amistad con Alex. Había sido hace unas semanas atrás, cuando Ally finalmente decidió conversar con Trish, y así el mismo lo había hecho con Dez. Él le habló sobre su pasión por los autos, le explicó claramente que era su elección y si moría haciéndolo nadie debía lamentarlo, ni culparse porque era lo que él había escogido y lo que lo hacía feliz.

Austin no lo comprendía, y sinceramente creía que jamás iba a comprender el hecho de arriesgar su vida de esa forma. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a respetarlo. Porque no quería pasar el resto de su vida alejado de él y si algún día le sucedía algo malo tener que lamentarse por nunca haber solucionado las cosas.

Él deshizo el abrazo para mirar a los ojos a Ally. "Lo que sucedió fue la elección de Alex. Si él iba conduciendo rápido no fue tu culpa, era porque le gustaba hacerlo. Incluso tú lo comprendes más que yo… tú misma lo dijiste en su elogio, él escogió su camino, y estoy cien por ciento seguro que él no lo hubiera hecho de otra forma y jamás te culparía por lo que pasó".

Ally se quedó observándolo fijamente y él limpió con el dorso de su mano una lágrima que caía por su rostro. Ella se veía tan vulnerable en este momento.

Las últimas semanas habían ido bien, Ally y su madre parecía estar un poco más recompuestas. Pero podía asegurar que el hecho de que mañana se cumpliera un mes desde la muerte de Alex había devuelto todo como al principio. Al menos Ally confiaba en él ahora y no era más reacia a la idea de recibir su apoyo.

"¿Cómo lo haces?", ella preguntó casi en un susurro interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"¿Hacer qué?".

Ella negó con su cabeza y bajó su mirada ignorando la pregunta.

"¿Hacer qué Ally?", Austin insistió.

"No lo sé. Mantenerte así de fuerte y ser tan malditamente comprensivo", respondió rápidamente. Austin pestañó sorprendido ante su respuesta. ¿Ella lo consideraba una persona fuerte? ¿Él lo era realmente?

"No sé cuál es tu definición de fuerte pero la más fuerte en esta habitación eres tú", él habló con la incredulidad impregnada en su voz.

"Mírame Austin ¿a esto le llamas ser fuerte?", ella cuestionó devuelta con frustración.

Él hizo lo que ella le pidió.

La observó.

La luz del alumbrado público que provenía desde la ventana alumbraba levemente la habitación. Le permitía ver su rostro cansado, su piel estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban rojos impregnados con la tristeza. Bajó la vista y observó su brazo izquierdo inmovilizado con un yeso recordándole que había sobrevivido a un maldito accidente.

Y a pesar de todo, ella estaba aquí.

Sobreviviendo.

"Sé que no importa lo que diga, no me creerás y me discutirás. Así que lleguemos a un acuerdo, ambos somos fuertes pero por esta noche se nos permite ser débiles". Austin le propuso.

Luego de unos segundos Ally asintió.

"¿Y sabes lo que hacen los débiles?", él le preguntó suavemente.

"No…".

"Se consuelan el uno al otro", le dijo recostándose a su lado invitándola a acomodarse junto a él. Ally lo miró indecisa pero él cansancio y la pena estaban apoderados de ella. Así que sin pensarlo mucho se recostó a su lado y el aroma a madera tan característico de Austin la calmó. Él acarició su cabello hasta que se quedó dormida y por primera vez desde la muerte de Alex no hubo pesadillas.

…

A la mañana siguiente Ally despertó sola en la habitación. Austin no estaba y un sentimiento de inquietud se apoderó de ella. Era como si toda la tranquilidad se había ido junto a él.

Y eso estaba tan mal.

Ayer ella se había permitido ser débil junto a él pero eso no podía volver a repetirse. Había sobrepasado los límites al dejarlo dormir junto a ella y permitirle entrar en su piel de esa forma. Porque se había sentido tan natural dormir a su lado. Tan natural que le causaba náuseas. Austin era el hermano de Alex y aunque fuera sólo de una manera amistosa estaba mal. Porque él le recordaba a Alex, le hacía sentir cosas cada vez que se perdía en su mirada e inevitablemente estaba comenzando a sentirse aferrada a él. La única explicación que encontró fue porque se sentía en cierto modo más cerca de Alex.

Pero Austin no era Alex por mucho que ella lo deseara.

Ella debía irse de una vez por todas porque todo esto estaba mal.

No podía permitirse aferrarse más a él porque además el volvería a New York en algún momento.

Y ella no quería más pérdidas en su vida.

Así que estaba decidido. Hoy se iría de la casa de los Moon luego de la misa dedicada a Alex.

Ally se dio una ducha rápida y luego se vistió con un vestido simple de color negro. Salió de la habitación de Austin en busca de alguien más en casa y se encontró con Mimi sentada en el comedor con una tasa de café en frente de ella. Pero su mirada estaba perdida y no notó su presencia.

"Buenos días Mimi", Ally llamó su atención. Ella pareció salir de su trance y la miró apenada.

"Lo siento Ally, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí ¿quieres algo para desayunar?", le ofreció inmediatamente poniéndose de pie.

"No gracias. No tengo mucha hambre", ella le respondió sentándose a su lado. Mimi volvió a sentarse también.

"En realidad yo tampoco pero necesito este café para poder mantenerme despierta, anoche dormí muy poco", la mujer cansada confesó. Ally sentía mucha pena por Mimi. Desde la muerte de su hijo había cambiado tanto. Ya no era la misma mujer alegre y optimista que conoció. Y probablemente jamás volvería a serlo y no podía culparla. Jamás había visto una madre tan unida con su hijo como lo eran ella y Alex.

"Igual dormí muy poco, así que creo que tomaré uno de esos también", Ally le dijo con empatía. Mimi se levantó en busca de una taza de café para ella.

"Aquí tienes", le indicó un par de segundos después entregándole la taza y sentándose nuevamente a su lado. Ambas bebieron su café en silencio. Mimi suspiró pesadamente de pronto llamando su atención. "¿Puedes creer que ya sea un mes desde que nos dejó?", ella le preguntó con tristeza.

"Se siente como si hubiera sido ayer", Ally suspiró con pesar también. Sentía el dolor en su corazón tan profundo como el primer día pero no podía negar que había sido más llevadero gracias a una persona en especial. "¿Qué sería de nosotras sin Austin?", Mimi reflexionó leyendo sus pensamientos. Y la verdad es que le costaba admitirlo pero sin él, ella estaría perdida quizás donde. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a admitir eso en frente de Mimi.

"A todo esto ¿Dónde está?", Ally le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

"Fue al aeropuerto. Piper le dio una sorpresa esta mañana, llegó a Miami así que fue en busca de ella. Me alegra por fin poder conocerla", Mimi sonrió levemente.

La noticia le tomó por sorpresa. La novia de Austin estaba acá y podía asegurar que él estaría muy feliz de tenerla junto a él. Según lo poco que él le había mencionado desde que estaba en Miami, se habían distanciado y esta visita probablemente arreglaría cualquier problema entre ellos.

"Me alegro por Austin", ella comentó sinceramente.

…

Ally subió rápido al auto estacionado afuera de la casa de los Moon. Austin todavía no llegaba con su novia y quería dejar a Mimi sola para que pudiera conocer tranquila a Piper.

"Gracias por venir a buscarme", agradeció a sus amigos mientras dejaba su bolso a un lado.

"No hay problema. De todas maneras todos nos dirigimos al mismo lugar", Dez se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba hacer el camino hacia la Iglesia.

"¿Sucedió algo malo con Mimi o Austin?", Trish cuestionó preocupada al notar el bolso.

Ally negó con su cabeza. "No, es sólo que la novia de Austin llegará a su casa y ya es tiempo de que me vaya. Ellos necesitan privacidad".

"¿Austin sabe que te vas?", Dez preguntó suspicaz.

"No, pero estaré bien y él no puede obligarme a quedarme más tiempo en su casa. Mi brazo ya está bien, en un par de días el yeso se irá", ella respondió.

"¿Piensas volver a tu casa?", Trish la interrogó con más preocupación. La casa de Ally era vecina con la casa de Dallas. Ella la habitaba cuando Alex estaba vivo y podía protegerla pero ahora era él ya no estaba. Y sabía que era peligroso volver a ese lugar.

"No lo sé. Creo que dormiré en un hotel por unos días hasta que sepa qué hacer con mi vida".

"De ninguna manera Ally, dormirás en mi casa", su amiga la reprendió.

Una pequeña risa escapó de Ally. "Trish, tu casa está repleta con tus padres, hermanos, tíos y primos. Y además tu novio", le recordó. Dez vivía con ella desde que sus padres se habían mudado a Los Ángeles y él decidió quedarse en Miami por amor.

"No importa, puedes dormir conmigo y Dez en el sofá. Nos las arreglaremos como cuando éramos niñas", la chica morena insistió.

"¿Te olvidas que Dallas también es tu vecino?", Ally le recordó.

Su amiga suspiró en la realización. "Estarás conmigo, no dejaremos que te haga daño ¿cierto Dez?".

El chico pelirrojo asintió vigorosamente.

"Se los agradezco chicos pero ni siquiera deseo ver la cara de ese monstruo. Prefiero mantenerme alejada así que no hay discusión en este tema. Dormiré en un hotel y estaré bien, se los prometo", Ally les explicó para tranquilizarlos. Sus amigos suspiraron en rendición. Sabían que no podrían hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Una vez que llegaron a la Iglesia los tres esperaron a las afueras la llegada de los demás. Para ayudarla a distraerse Trish le conversó sobre cómo se enteraron que su prima María estaba embarazada de mellizos y Dez le contó sobre cómo había ganado una carrera el fin de semana pasado. Él tiempo transcurrió rápido y media hora después los Moon se presentaron. Mimi venía acompañada de Austin y Piper quienes caminaban tomados de la mano. La chica era más hermosa de lo que había imaginado. Era alta, delgada, rubia y de rostro perfecto. Traía puesto un vestido azul marino que a pesar de no ser ajustado la hacía verse muy estilizada. Austin venía a su lado con un traje negro, su rostro y cabello rubio igual de perfectos que los de su novia. Parecían una pareja salida de una revista.

"Hola. Gracias por venir", Mimi saludó primero.

"Hola chicos. Les presento a Piper", Austin la introdujo a todos.

"Hola", ella saludó amablemente.

Dez fue el primero en presentarse. "Un gusto conocerte, soy Dez el mejor amigo de Austin y esta es mi novia Trish".

"Un gusto conocerlos también", Piper sonrió.

Por alguna extraña razón Ally no pudo introducirse ella misma.

"Esta es mi amiga Ally, seguro ya sabes quién es", Dez rompió el incómodo silencio.

Piper asintió y la miró con compasión. "Claro que sí. Siento mucho tu pérdida", dijo con pesar. Ally la miró a sus hermosos ojos grises. "Uhm gracias", logró responder. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

"Muy bien, entremos, la misa comenzará en unos minutos", Mimi intervino. Mientras todos caminaban hacia dentro Austin soltó la mano de Piper y se acercó rápido hacia Ally.

"¿Te sientes bien?", él le preguntó evidentemente preocupado.

"Sí".

"Lo siento por no avisarte esta mañana cuando me fui pero no quise despertarte, te veías tan tranquila durmiendo", Austin le susurró en voz baja para que solo ellos dos escucharan. Ally recordó su sentimiento de intranquilidad de esta mañana luego de no despertar a su lado y odiaba lo que le estaba haciendo sentir.

"No tienes por qué darme explicaciones", ella le aseguró con toda la indiferencia posible. Austin abrió la boca para responderle pero lo interrumpió. "Estoy dejando tu casa hoy".

Él la miró sorprendido. "Pero Ally no puedes hacer eso hasta que tu brazo sane, teníamos un acuerdo".

"Ya está decidido Austin, tú novia está aquí y necesitas privacidad".

"Pero Ally-".

"No hay nada más que hablar", ella lo cortó a media oración. Caminó más rápido para alejarse de él.

Dentro de la Iglesia además de ellos, se encontraban los mismos pocos familiares que asistieron al funeral y algunos amigos de la familia.

En primera fila se sentaron Mimi y Piper. Ally decidió sentarse en segunda fila junto a Dez y Trish. Austin apareció unos segundos después y se sentó al lado de su novia.

La misa transcurrió lento. Ally por supuesto que no era fan de este tipo de ceremonias pero se había comprometido con Mimi a asistir hace un par de días atrás. Sin embargo, el ambiente la estaba agobiando y antes de que finalizara se retiró hacia las afueras de la Iglesia para tomar aire. Pasó unos minutos en soledad tratando de aclarar su mente.

Ella debía irse, buscar un trabajo tan pronto el yeso de su brazo se fuera y comenzar hacer su vida nuevamente lejos. Le dolía más de lo que jamás habría imaginado tener que alejarse de Austin. Pero eso mismo le reafirmaba que debía hacerlo antes que doliera más.

De pronto un hombre de cabello gris interrumpió su diatriba mental.

"Disculpa ¿este es la misa en recuerdo de Alex Moon?", le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella. Ally lo observó detenidamente y no recordó haberlo visto en el funeral. Sin embargo, su cara le era muy familiar.

"Sí –respondió– Pero ya está por finalizar".

"Oh, gracias por la información", él hombre le agradeció cortésmente.

Sin previo aviso Austin apareció en busca de ella. "Ally ¿te vas sin despedirte?", le preguntó angustiado. Él hombre misterioso frente a ella se quedó fijamente mirando a Austin.

"¿Austin?", cuestionó.

Austin se volvió a verlo y tan pronto vio el rostro del hombre su boca se abrió en la incredulidad y la sorpresa.

"No puede ser posible –respiró temblorosamente– tú estás muerto".

Ally observó bien al hombre y recordó la fotografía familiar de los Moon que tantas veces había visto en la habitación de Austin.

Se trataba de Mike Moon.

Su padre.

"¿Eso fue lo que te dijo tu madre?", el hombre cuestionó.

"No entiendo que está pasando, Ally ¿tú ves lo mismo que yo?", Austin preguntó todavía incrédulo. Ella asintió con nerviosismo.

"No estoy muerto Austin, tu madre te ha mentido todo este tiempo", Mike explicó rápidamente. "Intenté acercarme a ti años atrás pero ella y tu hermano me lo impidieron".

Austin entrecerró sus cejas totalmente confundido. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Alex sabía sobre esto?", lo interrogó.

"Sí. Yo estoy muy impactado y triste con su muerte a pesar de que él no quería saber nada de mí. Hubiera asistido a su funeral pero tu madre no me informó y ahora ya sé el por qué", contestó con pesar.

Ally estaba igual de sorprendida que Austin. Lo que estaba diciendo este hombre era muy grave. Significaba que Mimi y Alex le habían mentido a Austin toda su vida. Su padre estaba vivo aquí en frente de ellos. Ella miró a Austin y notó como su rostro pasó de la confusión a la ira.

Personas comenzaron a pasar por al lado de ellos, dándole a entender que la misa había llegado a su fin. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Mimi apareció y su rostro se deformó en el miedo al reconocer al hombre que estaba ahí frente a ellos.

"Hola Mimi", Mike la saludó seriamente.

"Mi-Mike ¿qué haces aquí?", ella tartamudeó temerosa.

"¿Cuándo esperabas decirme que nuestro hijo había muerto? ¿O informarme que mi otro hijo creía que yo estaba muerto?", él le cuestionó devuelta.

"Prometiste que no volverías", Mimi logró decir todavía demostrando miedo en sus ojos. Ally reconocería en cualquier persona ese sentimiento.

"¿¡Mamá por qué me mentiste!?", Austin reclamó. Mimi se volvió a mirarlo. "Puedo explicarlo hijo – ella comenzó a llorar– puedo explicarte todo pero debemos salir de aquí", pidió tomando sus manos.

"¡No quiero salir de aquí! ¡Quiero que me expliques!", Austin exigió alejándose de su toque.

Mimi se veía quebrada y todas las personas alrededor estaban sorprendidas ante la escena.

"Veo que tenemos muchas cosas que conversar y ella tiene razón, aquí no es el lugar.", Mike se dirigió a Austin.

Pero Austin resopló. "¡No me interesa donde estoy, quiero saber la verdad ahora!".

"Por favor Austin salgamos de aquí", su madre volvió a suplicar.

Pero la ira y el dolor estaban cegando a Austin. "¡Dime la maldita verdad de una vez!".

Mimi tragó saliva antes de hablar. "Alex descubrió a tu padre en su trabajo engañándome con otra mujer… además él me maltrataba. Él nos abandonó por ella y prometió no volver. Yo no fui capaz de romper tu corazón así que le pedí a tu hermano guardar el secreto y hacerte creer otra historia", ella confesó finalmente entre lágrimas.

"¡Fue un error abandonarlos pero yo cambié Austin, ya no soy el mismo!", Mike se defendió automáticamente.

Luego de escuchar la verdad todo su mundo se derrumbó a pedazos. Él padre que había admirado y adorado toda su vida era una mentira. Su madre le había mentido toda su vida. Todo era una maldita mentira.

Y Alex siempre lo supo.

"¡No los quiero ver nunca más en mi vida!", él gritó a sus padres y huyó rápidamente sin importar nada. Necesitaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Escuchó gritos a sus espaldas diciéndole que no se fuera pero los ignoró. Abrió rápidamente la puerta de su auto y se subió para partir lejos a toda velocidad.

Se fue conduciendo más rápido de lo que había conducido en toda su vida. Su corazón latía desaforadamente y las lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas.

Nunca se había sentido tan traicionado e infeliz.

Condujo, condujo lejos e inexplicablemente la velocidad comenzó a tranquilizarlo. Mientras más conducía algo dentro de él comenzaba a apaciguarse.

Llegó un momento en que sólo eran él, el sonido del motor de su auto y la carretera.

Olvidó todo por unos pocos segundos.

Pero rápidamente volvió a la realidad.

Éste no era él.

Frenó bruscamente y se detuvo a un costado de la carretera.

Ahora se había convertido en su hermano. Lo último que le faltaba.

Golpeo con sus puños el volante descargando su rabia hasta que se cansó. Lloró hasta que sintió que no tenía más lágrimas para derramar.

Toda su vida era una maldita mentira.

…

Ally corrió tras Austin, le gritó que esperara pero no escuchó ni sus gritos, ni el de los demás. Luego de que él se fue, Mike se despidió y le entregó su número a Dez, quien reaciamente lo recibió. Mimi comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Piper la intentaba calmar.

Dez los llevó a todos a casa de los Moon. El viaje fue en silencio y lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de Mimi. Nadie era capaz de pronunciar alguna palabra. La verdad sobre Mike se había descubierto y estaba segura que nadie presente lo habría imaginado jamás. Ahora Ally comprendía todo la reticencia de Alex para hablar sobre su padre. Mike Moon no era el buen hombre y médico intachable que Austin creyó toda su vida, él era un golpeador y un infiel. Mimi y Alex le mintieron a Austin para protegerlo de la cruel verdad.

¿Dónde estaría él ahora? ¿Estaría bien?

Por supuesto que no estaría bien, ella se reprendió mentalmente.

Estaba tan preocupada.

Cuando ella había huido Austin la buscó hasta que la encontró y ahora ella estaba sentada sin hacer nada. Tenía que hacer lo mismo por él.

Una vez que llegaron a casa, Mimi se fue a recostar a su habitación agotada por las emociones del día. Obviamente sin antes que Dez le prometiera que buscaría a Austin y lo convencería de volver.

Piper se veía todavía confundida por todo lo sucedido. "Tú también deberías ir a descansar, yo buscaré a Austin", Dez le sugirió amablemente.

"¿Dónde podrá estar? –Ella suspiró con preocupación– no puedo quedarme aquí sólo a esperar. Te acompañaré".

Ally notó como Dez la miró incómodo pero asintió de todas maneras.

"Yo también los acompañaré", Trish agregó.

"¿Y tú Ally?", Dez cuestionó.

Ella asintió en respuesta.

…

La noche llegó y nada se sabía aun de Austin.

Piper ya se había ido a dormir a la habitación de Austin. Dez y Trish volvieron a su hogar. Ally por su parte estaba recostada en el sofá en la casa de los Moon luego de que Mimi le suplicó que no se fuera. Pero era tan extraño estar ahí sin Austin a su lado y no lograba dormir pensando en donde podría estar.

De pronto su celular sonó con un mensaje de texto.

Su corazón se aceleró inmediatamente al ver el remitente.

Era de Austin.

" **¿Cómo se hace para que deje de doler?".**

Ally sintió tanta tristeza al imaginarlo sufriendo.

" **¿Dónde estás?".** Le preguntó rápidamente de vuelta.

" **¿Dónde estás tú?".**

" **En tu casa".** Ella respondió.

" **Pensé que te irías".**

Ally suspiró y escribió devuelta. **"No sin despedirme de ti. Por favor dime dónde estás, no le contaré a nadie, todos duermen".**

Segundos después llegó su respuesta. **"Pasaré por ti en cinco minutos. Espérame afuera".**

Tan pronto como terminó de leer el mensaje ella fue al baño a vestirse rápidamente. Se peinó un poco su cabello, se lavó su rostro y salió a la espera de Austin junto con su bolso.

Minutos después el Camaro negro apareció. Ella caminó, se subió al auto y Austin se alejó rápido de ahí. Lo observó detenidamente, tenía su nariz roja y sus ojos cansados de tanto llorar, los nudillos de su mano derecha estaban enrojecido también seguro por golpear algo.

"¿Dónde vamos?", ella rompió el silencio.

"No lo sé", Austin respondió con amargura.

"Te ves cansado", ella comentó provocando una risa triste por parte de él.

"No importa", murmuró.

Ally pensó por un momento sus siguientes palabras. Iba contra todo lo que estuvo convenciéndose esta mañana pero ahora no podía importarle menos. "¿Podemos buscar un hotel donde quedarnos? Necesito un nuevo hogar por esta noche y eres bienvenido", ella le propuso tímidamente.

Austin la miró de reojo y luego de unos segundos asintió. Dio la vuelta e hizo su camino al hotel más lejano que encontrara de su casa.

…

Habitación 93, Ally leyó antes de entrar.

Austin abrió la puerta con la llave. Era una habitación simple con una cama matrimonial. No lograron encontrar otra habitación desocupada, así que Ally aceptó porque no quería que Austin volviera a conducir en busca de otro lugar.

Él no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que le había sugerido ir a un hotel. Y ella no había interrumpido su silencio porque sabía a ciencia cierta que cuando se conduce en el estado que él se encontraba nada de lo que dijera en ese momento lo ayudaría.

Pero ahora estaban en una habitación con los pies en la tierra.

"¿Has comido algo?", ella le preguntó mientras se despojaba de su chaqueta.

Austin negó con su cabeza. "No tengo hambre".

"Tienes que comer algo, no puedes estar sin comer". Él soltó una pequeña carcajada y la miró.

"¿Quién es la preocupada ahora?".

Ally rió levemente e ignoró su pregunta. Se dirigió al teléfono de la habitación y pidió una pizza.

"En un rato más llegara nuestra comida", le informó. Austin se quedó de pie enfrente de ella todavía mirándola a los ojos. Ally sostuvo su mirada, sus ojos se veían tan tristes, su rostro estaba tan cansado, se veía tan frágil que a lo único que reaccionó fue a abrazarlo. Hundió su rostro en su pecho y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Todo lo que quería en este momento era darle la tranquilidad que él le había dado ayer por la noche o el mismo apoyo que le ha brindado desde que la conoció.

Ella haría cualquier cosa en este momento por hacerlo sentir mejor.

"Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta… ¿cómo se hace para que deje de doler? Porque nada me funciona", él murmuró desconsolado.

Ally suspiró. "Supongo que sólo se aprende a vivir con él", ella respondió.

Austin deshizo el abrazo para volver a mirarla a la cara. "Todo en lo que creía es una mentira y siento ésta rabia dentro de mi cada vez que lo recuerdo. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? La verdad es una mierda", él dijo con su voz impregnada de dolor.

Ally no sabía cómo responder a eso. Había sufrido sin duda un montón de decepciones y pérdidas pero ella todavía no sabía que hacer luego de su última pérdida. Pero Austin era distinto a ella, él encontraría alguna forma para saber qué hacer. Así que fue sincera. "No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que tú sabrás como salir de esto. Tú eres Austin, eres el chico más optimista que conozco".

Austin rió amargamente. "Pero a ese Austin su madre y hermano no le mintieron toda su vida, ese Austin tenía un padre que admiraba. Esté Austin –enfatizó con tristeza apuntándose a sí mismo con sus manos– siente que las cosas no volverán a estar bien nunca más".

Oírlo así de desesperanzado le rompió el corazón a Ally. Porque él tenía razón, él no volvería a ser el mismo después de saber toda la verdad. Austin había intentado con todo su ser mantenerse firme, ocultando su pena luego de la muerte de Alex para poder ser un apoyo a su mama y a ella misma. Pero ahora era demasiado para mantenerlo guardado. Y era en este mismo instante en que Ally comprendió la manera en que él la veía a ella.

Estaba tan evidentemente quebrado que haría lo que fuera para calmar un poco su dolor.

Y eso era exactamente lo que Austin había estado haciendo con ella todo este tiempo.

Calmando un poquito su dolor con sus bromas, su risa, su cariño, su comprensión, su amistad.

Ella tomo sus manos y lo miró a los ojos. "Sé cómo se siente y estoy aquí para ti", le aseguró con suavidad.

…

Esa noche Ally finalmente logró confesarle toda su historia a Austin. Le habló sobre el abandono de su madre y cómo eso influyó su vida y en su personalidad. Le contó sobre su padre y como él significaba todo para ella, le habló cómo su muerte repentina producto del cáncer la dejó sin esperanzas y la llevó a soportar a su novio maltratador por miedo a perderlo también. Le contó como conocía a Dallas desde que era una niña y que siempre pensó que estaba destinada a estar con él para siempre. Le contó también como conoció a Alex y cómo cambió su vida.

Austin por su parte confesó comprender ahora todo el rencor de Alex por su padre. Cómo quizás mantener ese secreto lo llevó a buscar una vía de escape que encontró en el alcohol y en los autos y las carreras. Le confesó que no sabía cómo perdonar a su madre por mentirle y pedirle a Alex que lo hiciera también. Le habló también sobre su relación con Piper y admitió como la distancia los había alejado y ya nada se sentía lo mismo entre ellos, él reconoció que tenía miedo de perderla.

Cuando el reloj marcó las cinco de la madrugada, Austin finalmente logró quedarse dormido. Ally estaba recostada a su lado en la cama y lo observó dormir, su ceño estaba fruncido, claro signo de que no estaba teniendo un sueño tranquilo y sus dedos querían acariciar su rostro hasta que esa expresión desapareciera. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Este chico durmiendo a su lado había logrado en un mes ganarse su respeto, su confianza, su amistad, su cariño como nunca nadie lo había logrado antes. Incluso con Alex le tomó casi un año entero lograr confiar y darse a conocer por completo. Pero con Austin todo había sido tan rápido y natural que la única explicación que podía lograr encontrar era que todo se debía a que nadie la comprendía como él lo hacía. Y no era porque simplemente la mantenía cerca de Alex al parecerse. Porque más allá de sus semejanzas físicas, ellos eran muy distintos.

Austin la hacían sentir distinta.

Y este sentimiento tan profundo que había comenzado albergar por él sabía que solo terminaría hundiéndola más porque él se iría.

Sobre todo ahora que tampoco deseaba volver a casa donde su madre.

Ya nada lo retenía en Miami ¿y qué sería de ella ahora que él se iría?

Su estómago se revolvió ante la sensación de no verlo cada día, de solo imaginar tener que despedirse.

Esto se había escapado de sus manos y había llegado demasiado lejos.

El miedo a lo que estaba sintiendo la llevaron a darse cuenta que debía irse lo antes posible.

Ally se levantó y busco en su bolso un lápiz, tomó una servilleta y escribió rápidamente una nota de despedida que dejó en su lugar en la cama.

Tomó todas sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta. Se volvió a mirarlo por última vez, respiró profundo y se dijo a sí misma que esto es lo que debe hacer.

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y huyó con rumbo desconocido.

…

Él despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, abrió los ojos esperando ver a una pequeña morena durmiendo a su lado pero se encontró con que estaba solo en la habitación. Lo único que había junto a él era una servilleta que tenía garabateado unas palabras.

Reconoció la letra de inmediato y tuvo una sensación de deja vu.

Ella se había ido.

Tomó la servilleta y leyó en voz baja.

" **Lo siento por irme sin avisar pero soy muy mala en las despedidas. Gracias por todo y deseo de corazón que seas muy feliz, nadie más que tú lo merece. Ally".**

Austin suspiró pesadamente y arrugó la servilleta en sus manos.

¿Cómo pudo irse de esa manera? Después de todo lo que habían compartido y vivido pensó que a lo menos ésta vez tendría la decencia de despedirse de él cara a cara.

Creyó que él era alguien importante para ella.

Pero al parecer no era digno siquiera para merecer algo más que una simple nota en una servilleta.

Y le dolía, porque estúpidamente pensó que su cariño del uno hacia el otro era recíproco.

La sola idea de pensar que no la volvería a ver le provocaba un nudo en el estómago y un dolor en el pecho porque en este último mes se había acostumbrado a ella. ¡Dios! que estos últimos días se había aferrado a ella de una forma inimaginable. Porque cuando estaba a su lado él podía ser él mismo por completo, podía ser optimista y feliz, y también podía ser el penoso desastre lleno de ira y tristeza.

Y existía una razón muy evidente de porque le dolía tanto que ella se fuera de su lado. No había querido admitirlo ni siquiera para sí mismo porque era algo que estaba claramente mal.

Muy mal.

Él había comenzado a tener sentimientos por ella más allá de la amistad. Sentía cosas por la que fue la novia de su hermano muerto.

Lo descubrió hace dos noches atrás cuando durmió por primera vez a su lado, abrazado a ella. Cuando sintió que su lugar era ahí, entre sus brazos y cuando sintió que era equivocado irse porque su novia estaba en la ciudad.

Quiso convencerse a sí mismo que sólo se sintió de esa manera porque estaba distanciado de Piper, porque es a ella a quien realmente amaba. Y que todo lo que había vivido junto a Ally lo había llevado a confundirse.

Tal vez era así, o tal vez no.

Pero eso no importaba más, porque Ally se había ido.

Y no tenía más opción que irse de Miami y dejar atrás todas las cosas que lo hacían sufrir. Recuperar su relación con la mujer que de verdad lo amaba y no le mentía.

Austin supo que era hora de volver a New York.

* * *

 **¿Pensamientos? Al menos Austin ya descubrió lo que ocultaba su hermano y también lo que siente por Ally.**

 **Escribí este capítulo super largo en compensación por la demora. Lo siento mucho pero ya saben que la universidad consume todo mi tiempo. Espero actualizar Inesperado pronto, estoy en proceso. Perdón por cualquier error en mi escritura, no tuve tiempo de editar.**

 **Por favor, si te gusta esta historia házmelo saber :)**

 **Un abrazo.**


End file.
